The Land Before Time Advance Season 2 Finale: When Dimensions Collide!
by FanBoy752
Summary: Phineas and Isabella are thrown away into the Second Dimension by a mysterious portal, Team Dinopals must embark on the dark dimension counterpart of the Great Valley as Furiza stole the Golden Weapons from them, attempting to merge the Golden Weapons into the Omega Weapon. Including One-Sided Romance and Hurt or Comfort. Parental Guidance is advised (PG). Review after Reading!
1. C14 - FoTGV (Part 1)

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 2 Finale: When Dimensions Collide**

**(K+ Fanfiction Rating or Parental Guidance for Mild Language and Mild Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'The Land Before Time Advance Season 2: A New Enemy'

**Chapter 14: The Fall of the Great Valley**

**Main Characters**: Phineas, Isabella, Team Dinopals, and Doof Rebellions (2nd Dimension)

**Supporting Characters**: Ferb, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and the Resistance (2nd Dimension)

**Antagonist**: Dr. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) and Furiza Samson

**Note**: This Season Finale will consist of English and Filipino Language. Use your translator if you don't understand Filipino Lines.

**The Official Opening**

-The Great Valley, 10:30AM-

It is a dark, greyish, and an unusual look at the Great Valley, the valley is covered with partially-covered ash and destruction by global disasters. It is also darker than any of the valleys in the world as it is from an Alternate Dimension. It shows the forest of the Great Valley which is formerly Newton Forest, but this forest is Everburn Forest. A Black-coated Dr. Doofenshmirtz is fleeing from the all-dinosaur team named Doof Rebellions as they are seizing him to save their valley

"Where are you, Doof?" Littlefoot asked and he run where he found him with footprints, he found him and he whistled his team to corner him

"Tumigil ka!" A darker Terra replied to the runaway pharmacist as he is cornered by pyroclastic-flowing lava, Doof Rebellions shorten his space as he said "Ikaw ay napapalibutan, Doofenshmirtz. Kami ay para sa Resistance at kailangan ikaw mag-talunan" the dark scientist laughed evilly as he has a good advantage to Doof Rebellions

"Do you think this is over?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz taunted as he pressed a button to summon his minions "Lava is the right place for me to swarm my Normbots. Normbots, Attack!" the robots attack Doof Rebellions with their lasers, they deflected the projectiles while Petrie and Ducky divert the attack with her newfound power of Lava

The Normbots are destroyed by Ducky's Lava power and Doof Rebellions saw the scientist running away with his Repel-Inator. It shoot out of the battle, going back to the Second Dimension Danville.

"He's getting away" Cera said in defeat, she stomped as if there are tricked and defeat by brick

"Mukhang hindi nakaaakit sa kanya ngayon" Terra saw the deteriorating environment of the Great Valley as Meat-Eaters rule the valley instead of Leaf-eaters

The Doof Rebellions head back to Zero-to-Hero Headquarters to prepare their battle stations for Dr. Doofenshmirtz' next invasion of the Great Valley. The Great Valley is a big battleground with dangerous climate and volcanos and it is lasted since Dr. Doof took over Danville, the team won't stop until the long-lasting war is over.

**Summary**: The Season Finale will cross the Second Dimension as Phineas and Isabella are stuck into a burndown Great Valley with the Resistance and Doof Rebellions. Team Dinopals must gain access to another dimension with their Dr. Doofenshmirtz' Other-Dimension-Inator to rescue the partners-of-best-friends.

**Act 1**

-Secret Plains, 10:35AM-

The Secret Plains is a peaceful place for recreation until Ruby and Barleta discovered a magical portal which has Dinosaurian Cryptograms to access the portal. Team Dinopals gathered here to fix the portal and discover spatial travelling

"Wow, the portal is everlasting since Ruby and Barleta discovered this" Cera awed about the discovery the fast-runners show

"Okay, everyone" Barleta announced in unison "This is where we found a magical portal. We are not going to do something until my brother tries to fix it"

"Any questions?" Ruby asked to the audience, Isabella raised her hand

"Is there any musical number?" Isabella asked to the fast-runners

"I think so, Isa. And a bit" Littlefoot answered who is beside her "Now, let's cut to the chase as Team Dinopals will get Terra. I need someone to take care of the portal while we're gone" Isabella raised her hand again, this time with Phineas, Ferb, and Barleta

"Barleta, Ferb, Isabella, and Phineas" Ruby asked responsibly to the volunteers "Can I count on you to secure the portal while Team Dinopals are gone?"

"Sure, we can take the mission" Phineas agreed "Just a simple mission and it'll be finished" and Team Dinopals leave the secret plains to get Terra

"We'll be back at 10:55AM" Ducky reminded to the volunteers "Don't do anything weird before we do"

"Goodbye, everyone"

"See you later"

After Team Dinopals left the secret plains, Barleta got bored and she started to do something with Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella

"So, what should we do today?" Barleta asked to the humans as Phineas suggested a new big idea  
"Well, Treasure Hunting" Phineas said "Sometimes, Secret Plains has treasures and pathways to the underground that we can't discover yet. Any suggestions?"

"I guess we're going to find a metal detector" Ferb suggested "But we can't leave the portal unattended"

"It's okay, Ferb" Barleta agreed as she puts a hand on Isabella's shoulder "Isabella and I will take care of it while you guys get"

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today" Phineas said excitedly with Ferb and Barleta realized something, Phineas and Ferb run off and they leave Isabella and Barleta in the portal "Ferb, Get the tools. I'll get the blueprint"

"Hey, Where's Perry?" Barleta asked to them and the wind of change tingled her, they've adventuring long and she said "You know, this is weird. Ever since you guys met Perry as a Secret Agent, things get a little boring now"

"I know, we have less than a week before school begins" Isabella worriedly said "Summer won't last forever until we do. What if… Phineas and I won't see eachother again? What if he moves on with another girl, cuter than me or beautiful than me?" she has hands on her head while dropping as she is now in verge of failure

"Don't worry, he'll never forget you" Barleta comforted "He is an optimistic boy who cannot ignore your feelings. He knows feelings about you yet he ignores your feelings because he's not prepared for romance"

"How can you tell?" Isabella asked

"Look into his eyes and he will understand your feelings, duh" Barleta said in Filipino "Kaya kinuha ko ang isang sandata ko. Meron ka ba nang Amor at Dulce?"

"Yes, yes I have" Isabella said "Your family knows an unusual language"

"It's Filipino, mainly called as Tagalog" Barleta answered "My family visit the Philippines before the Great Valley. It is very unusual how my brother and I learned the language. You'll get used to it"

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, 10:45AM-

At Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, Team Dinopals are gathered for a team meeting. Terra brought up a ruined map received from Hyp and his team as Team Dinopals arrived at the door. Terra got the ruined map while he is exploring in a cave in Valley Underground

"Epic Mission is coming up, eh" Terra said as Team Dinopals arrive inside the HQ "Bye, Hyp. Good luck on your last mission of Summer"

"Terra, we found a magical portal" Littlefoot said with an encouragement of endgame "It will lead us into another dimension. This will be our last standing"

"Good Job, I want you to see this" Terra said as he shows the map of an unusual Great Valley like before, they awed so the map isn't in any of the planets, regions, or areas "This is an unusual parallel universe of the Great Valley. I know, it's very dirty and ruined but this valley is this only counterpart that lies a pedestal to put all the Golden Weapons into one Omega Weapon" Everyone are caught confused and Littlefoot sighed in repentance

"The Omega Weapon is a legendary weapon which can control the whole world" Littlefoot explained "My dad learn the legend and he passed onto me a Golden Weapon to destroy the Omega Weapon if the evildoers use so..." and Everyone chatted about the Golden Weapon and Omega Weapon topic as well

What they didn't know is that Furiza and Prof. Bannister are in stealth mode above the ceiling as they watched Team Dinopals talking about

"Omega Weapon?" Furiza realized how the Golden Weapons are used "So that's what the Golden Weapons are for. I have to get to the alternate dimension and assemble the Omega Weapon"

"How are you gonna do that?" Prof. Bannister asked while they bailed through the stairway "You have nothing to do when you're going to travel another universe"

"Unless…" Furiza thought until Terra made his decision for the final standing

"So that's settles it" Terra said decisively "Let's open the portal. From now on, we must access it in private so Furiza cannot see us coming" and everyone cheer in victory as their standing of the Golden Weapon rests in their hands, Furiza and Prof. Bannister exited out of the Headquarters and the Enterprise Helicopter have come for their departure

"Prof. Bannister, my assistance with you has come to an end" Furiza disbanded Prof. Bannister from now on, they saluted together a goodbye "Rest up, Greenlandic Scientist. And your reward will be in your homeland upon return" Prof. Bannister ride up in his rope and he leaves the Great Valley until they meet again

-Organization Without a Cool Acronym (The Great Valley HQ), Same Time-

Perry is in his tube elevator with Pinky on his side. The chihuahua nods his fedora to him and the door opens for Pinky. He exited the elevator and Perry goes down to see his usual room. He runs up to his chair and presses a button to contact Major Monogram

"Good day, Agent P" Major Monogram gives him the mission "Today, you will venture to a big mission which will take a day to finish it at once. In this mission, we've contact an alternate universe and Team Dinopals has the Golden Weapons they need to combine the Omega Weapon" the video on his right shows three Golden Weapons emerging together into a shining light, preventing the surprise. It shifts into the next scene for the map of the another Dimension Great Valley

"To do the mission, you must see your owner as Secret Agent for the assistance of help" Major Monogram informed "Team Dinopals will open a portal to another dimension. Once they're journeying, you must keep away from an evil alliance which is the same as your nemesis. For now, Carl has invented a Scale of Dimensions which he'll rise behind you" the platform behind rises up a pedestal, but however, Carl wasn't here as he knocked the platform to call him

"Uh, sir" Carl called off-screen "I forgot my pants so I came down for a bit. Can you lower the platform for me?"

"Okay, Carl" Major Monogram agreed, lowering the platform and pedestal "Gotta redo the music again" the record rewinds and the music begins, the platform rises up again as this time is where Carl appeared with a treasure in his hands

"Here you go, Agent P" Carl said "Scale of Dimensions" he hand the treasure over to him as he explained

"The Scale of Dimensions has orbs which represents a number of dimensions existing in the universe. The green glowing orb presents you're in your home dimension, the yellow presents you're in a normal and stable dimension, and the red presents you're in a dangerous dimension. Good thing, they're only a few dimensions in this scale" next thing, Carl gives Perry an all-new locket for his owners, Phineas and Ferb

"This locket has an all-new modification. It can let your owners transport into a nearby HQ of the O.W.C.A to bring their inventions to life. Make good use about this..."

-Secret Plains, 10:50AM-

As Team Phineas and Barleta are playing 'Treasure Hunt', Barleta reviewed the mysterious orbs displaying in the door of the mysterious portal. Phineas and Ferb somehow got a ton of treasures as Isabella came by to review

"What are those orbs for?" Isabella asked to her

"It represents how many dimensions existing in this grand universe" Barleta explained "Of course, there about twenty-three dimensions in all. A few are recognized by the names and most of it are still undiscovered"

"Cool, I wish we could go for an interdimensional tour"

"If my brother could build an interdimensional portal" and then a blast heard into their ears, Phineas and Ferb neared them "Phineas? Ferb? What are you doing here?"

"I mean no bother" Furiza said, this caught their attention "Let me open the portal"

"No, you won't" Isabella fearlessly stood up "Terra will be here to kick your butt in no time" and then, she sparked a brain or two to prepare Dark-Fire

"Or maybe not" Furiza exclaimed as she throws Dark-Fire onto the group, they split up and it suddenly sparked into a dark horizon

Furiza noticed the change of horizon as the winds are howling. The portal suddenly summons a hole which it emerges into a green and pink matter of interdimensional reality. Furiza grew her eyes as everyone follow so to see the ultimate phase of the portal. It shifts into a view of the dark counterpart of the Great Valley. She evilly grinned but Team Dinopals stopped her quickly. The Golden Weapons are in Ali, Ruby, and Ducky's hands as they prepare for battle

"What the?" Terra asked angrily "Did you the portal turn it on by itself?"

"Of course, brother" Furiza said evilly in a monotone voice, but then beheld evilly "But that's not me who set it on. Behold, the mind blowing first images from beyond our dimensional reality!"

"I knew it's the dark Great Valley" Littlefoot said and he said to his team "We have to merge the weapons to finish her" they all agree but Furiza snapped a finger

"Anyway, I'm taking these!" Furiza exclaimed, the Golden Weapons glow and the weapons return to Furiza's hands

"The Golden Weapons!" Littlefoot exclaimed, everyone are now desperate to get the weapons back

"What else, Littlefoot?" Furiza mocked "You have your own, you can finish me and-" before her sentenced is finished, an object is about to phase through the portal

"Claw!" Ducky screamed as the portal suddenly summoned a giant metal claw, it clamps nearby friends as they back away from Furiza and the claw

As much to the claw's surprise, everyone are too scared to attack her even if it means about the Golden Weapons. Team Phineas and Barleta group together in Team Dinopals' side as Furiza snickered her eyebrow and steps into the portal, syncing the clamps of the claws while she slowly enter the portal

"Adios!" Furiza bid farewell and she is now entering into another dimension, everyone failed to get her until Isabella faced her fear

"I'm not letting her do this" Isabella exclaimed angrily, she run into the portal but the claw caught her torso

"Isabella, don't!" Phineas exclaimed while he started to rescue her "Don't let go!" they are holding hands and dragging themselves together away from the portal

The claw drags them into the portal as Team Dinopals tried to wear it out, but no effect harmed into them as Phineas and Isabella didn't break their holding hands together while the wind is now blowing them to it

"Phineas, let go!" Littlefoot exclaimed

"I can't, I promise her!" Phineas said while Isabella desperately hold on tight

"She'll be fine" Ruby said to him "We'll get her soon"

"Listen to them" Isabella said to Phineas "I'll be fine" Phineas is now flowing tears out of his eyes, but everyone heard Dr. Doofenshmirtz' voice in the portal

"C'mon, I'm tired of these drama" the claw then started to drag instantly fast, flying Phineas and Isabella into the portal

"Phinabella!" Everyone called their pairing name as the portal sparked into a rage of thunderstorm and the horizon changing back to normal, the winds stopped howling and the portal explode into Team Dinopals and Ferb's faces

Everyone got knocked out of the grassy meadows and the portal shrinked into a small circle until it is gone. Ferb, Ali, and Littlefoot stood up first and they can't believe Phineas and Isabella are dragged into another dimension

"Phineas and Isabella are dragged into another dimension" Littlefoot and Ferb said at the same time

"If they don't know how to go home" Terra stood up next "Who knows what trouble comes for them?" and everyone got up finally as the portal is no longer accessible for everyone and good

"Phineas and Isabella are in another dimension?" Ducky said with her catchphrase "Oh no, no, no" they decided to go back to their headquarters to devise a master plan to rescue Phineas and Isabella from the evil dimension of the Great Valley.


	2. C14 - FoTGV (Part 2)

**Act 2**

-The Great Valley- (2D)

-Everburn Forest, 11:00PM-

A Thunderstorm roars into the Great Valley as Phineas and Isabella are now falling into the dark dimension of the Great Valley where there is volcanic terrain and sub-vegetation terrain consisting. The two are now plummeting into Everburn Forest. They crashed into plantation of trees as they plummet two trees and twelve branches of pain. Phineas falls first before Isabella and she suffered temporary disability upon landing on her back

"Phineas..." Isabella tried to find Phineas with her eyes, and she saw him unconscious beside her because he suffered some bruises than little wounds "No, you're hurt!"

"Who's there?" A familiar voice asked in unison

Isabella tried to lean her head upward but she also suffered paralysis due to the impact. Her vision dizzied and blurred around trying to get the real image until she lost unconscious

-Organization Without a Cool Acronym (The Great Valley HQ), Same Time- (1D)

An alarm has set off to Perry's secret room while Carl demonstrates his new and improved wristwatch. The message has coded Beta Orange on the screen as the female voice said 'Warning: Message from Team Dinopals. Communicate Immediately!'. Perry got back into his seat and pressed a button to communicate the sender. Major Monogram's screen is split into two, reserving Littlefoot's screen on the other side

"...This is so crud and bad news" Littlefoot said to his friends before Major Monogram can speak to him

"Littlefoot of Team Dinopals" Major Monogram greeted seriously "Why did you communicate in the middle of the new weapons demonstration?"

"It goes for an urgent reason, Monogram" Littlefoot replied honestly as his screen focuses more on the platypus than Monogram's screen "Agent P, we have the same mission from your boss, but it's a new one!"

Phineas and Isabella are captured by the hands of an unknown machine made by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. It started at Secret Plains 10:50AM, the portal is now destroyed by our nemesis Furiza, and we also suspected that it is Dr. Doofenshmirtz' doing. We need you to come with us to infiltrate Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. with us. It is a matter of love and friendship of your owner and his friend

"That is all I can give you for now" Littlefoot finished "Come to the headquarters and we'll demonstrate more. Littlefoot is out, peace!" and the screen is now back on Major Monogram's image

"Don't worry, Agent P" Carl informed with a new map of the Great Valley "The Organization is just part of the Great Valley. Head to their HQ Northwest and you'll be there"

"This is at your hands, Agent P" Major Monogram said while Perry prepared his gadgets for action "Once you're with the allies, make sure to stick together as a team and don't fall back into the mission. Monogram Out!" Perry saluted and he exit the organization to  
"Earthquake" Carl trembled in panic "I gotta get out of here" he uses his wristwatch to escape from the rumbling underground, the organization is now struck by the magnitude as it caused into a blackout

-Unknown Headquarters, 11:10AM- (2D)

Isabella only knows about passing out on an unknown forest as she slowly woke up only to saw a different Phineas who is in black-colored clothes. She woke up and greeted if he is real or different. She is somehow in a cave-texture like a room in an unknown headquarters

"Phineas, whatcha doin?" Isabella groaned while she arched her back to stand her back up into sitting in a hospital bed

"Hello, Isabella from the first dimension" Phineas-2 greeted "You're in our dimension where you and Phineas are from another dimension. What happened to you?"

"Someone grabbed me back in the Great Valley and that's all I know" Isabella answered but she noticed Phineas from her dimension disappear before she passed out "Wait, where's my Phineas?"

"He's there under care by your alternate dimension self" Isabella-2 said in a sassy manner while she took care of the normal Phineas, asked with her catchphrase "Whatcha doin?"

"Do I know you?" Isabella asked confusingly, she realized that she and her counterpart are almost the same personalities as she answered "She I know, you're Isabella from another dimension"

"That's right, Isabella from another dimension" Phineas-2 evaluated

"Good guess" Isabella-2 sarcastically said but she noticed Phineas is waking up "Good thing, your Phineas woke up too"

"Isabella?" Phineas rose his head and turned to everyone who realized that they meet again with Isabella of his dimension "Oh yeah, we're you guys from another dimension"

"It's good to come back in our dimension to meet us" Phineas-2 informed "You guys only suffer minor injuries like a sprain arm on you and twisted knee from Isabella. She must not fall into a high ground and we put her in a knee pad to prevent injuries"

"Thank goodness, where are we?" Isabella said in relief, she gasped as they saw a dark team in front of them

The dark team comprise of almost gray-like and slightly darker colors, the members are almost familiar as the ones from Team Dinopals. They are second dimension counterpart of Team Dinopals, one to call or known as Doof Rebellions

"Maligayang pagdating sa Doof Rebellions Headquarters" Terra of Doof Rebellions greeted to the visitors "Ako po si Terra Samson at eto po ang koponan ko, Team Dinopals"

"We're Doof Rebellions, the alternate dimension counterpart of Team Dinopals" Littlefoot-2 said introduced the team "You know us the usual way, but Terra only speaks in Filipino- The National Language of the Philippines- and we can learn some of them but Ruby knows the most"

"He said the same thing but in a different sentence" Ruby-2 translated "But for some reason, we are always busy working on the Great Valley"

"The Great Valley?" Phineas asked to the rebellions "Isn't it supposed to be in some peaceful valley, not some dark place?"

"Ito ay nasa dimensyon mo" Terra-2 said as he revealed a laboratory of a counterpart of Zero-to-Hero Headquarters "Ito ay ang ikalawang dimensyon ng dakilang lambak. Isang larangan ng digmaan at ito'y naninirahan ang mga Tyrannosaurus Rex" like Phineas and Isabella are confused, Cera translated then to English

"He means the Great Valley in Filipino" Cera-2 explained as they guided the outsiders about the Great Valley's darkness "Dakilang Lambak is what most of them refer to in the Second Dimension Great Valley. It is as dark as I may concern of it and inhabitant to Chomper's species"

"But what happened before we're dragged?" Isabella asked to Cera-2 while her handing pointed her second dimension self "And why is my Isabella suddenly fashionable?"

"What do you mean suddenly, cutie?" Isabella-2 insulted and then she just joked around her first dimension self "Just joking, cutie. I know you are me"

"Candace assigned a two-man investigation on the Great Valley" Phineas-2 answered "Which is why Doof Rebellions prohibit communications with our team until further permissions from Terra"

"Sinabi ko pinayagan ko na kayo makipag-usap sa koponan mo" Terra-2 said while he is frustrated for some reason "Ay, hindi mo alam na kapag nagustuhan ng mga kaibigan ko sa iyo, hihiramin kita ang komunikasyon para sa Resistance mo"

"To my concern, you can gain permission to communicate the Resistance" Ruby-2 said as Ducky-2 walk into a seat with a Full HD Monitor behind her to present a video "For Isabella, it's a long story coincidence…" before starting, Isabella-2 requested to Phineas-2

"Phineas, will you do communicate Candace?"

"Sure, Isabella" Phineas-2 started bringing up the communicator as Ducky-2 pressed a button to present a recorded footage from Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

"The Great Valley, also known as Dakilang Lambak, is the place where lies the most precious and trustworthy dinosaurs in the world" Littlefoot-2 narrated while showing the predominance of Doofenshmirtz's Dictatorship

"It is a peaceful dictatorship in the Great Valley, coexisting, for one, is dinosaurs, and for two, is humans" Cera-2 narrated

"Everything is a high-end dream and reverie" Ducky-2 narrated "But it was lived for short when an evil human from Drusselstein named Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz has seized the Great Valley with his most evilest robots named the Nombots" and the footage finally shows Normbots destroying the Great Valley and almost driven dinosaurs away from them

"He has conquered first from East and West" Ruby-2 narrated in a speech "He later conquered Zero-to-Hero Headquarters of Dakilang Lambak, half of the dinosaurs are captured hostage and half of the dinosaurs are presumably killed by death threats of Doofenshmirtz. With the help of our team, formerly Team Dinopals and titled Doof Rebellions, we have driven Doofenshmirtz's army as far as they cannot doubt. And since Doofenshmirtz tortured almost Three Hundred Registered Members of Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, we abandoned the title and rename the title as Doof Rebellion Headquarters"

"Doof Rebellion Headquarters is the headquarters to motivate surviving dinosaurs to fight Dr. Doofenshmirtz for freedom" Littlefoot-2 explained "No matter what he have driven, we stopped him and the war isn't over since over five months for us and two years for the Great Valley history"

"He tortured almost all of us, most of us survived but Chomper" Ruby-2 said sadly as she almost cried of the sharptooth's loss

"What happened to him?" Isabella asked

"He died at the final phase of our operation to rescue surviving dinosaurs" Ducky-2 said "I'd love to show you his fate but we can't let you show it for a PG-rated Season Finale"

"He has been a great sharptooth for all of us" Ruby-2 sadly replied with her heart "But as of now, I know Chomper will survive in this threatening battle" and an alarm has been set off because there are visitors outside the Doof Rebellion's gate

"Koponan, meron tayong kumpanya" Terra-2 entered as he announced in Tagalog "Ang kumpanya ay tinawag nang 'The Resistance'"

"That's our team, Terra" Isabella-2 saluted while Phineas-2 followed her motive

"Oo sige, hayaan ipasok mo na sila, Doof Rebellions" Terra-2 commanded his team, ordering Petrie-2 and Ducky-2 to open the gates through digital technology "Sila ay kaibigan ni Phinea at Isabella"

"Terra, can you speak in english?" Isabella asked in curiosity

"Pasensya po nga, Isabella" Terra-2 apologized "Ngunit ako'y talagang tuma-tanong lang sa Tagalog. Kaya kailangan mo na lang ang isang isalin" he left without any concern to Phineas and Isabella as they almost left alone with Doof Rebellions

"Come on, Isabella" Phineas said to her "We must meet the Resistance in order to get extra defense for Doof Rebellion"

"Sure, Phineas" Isabella undoubtedly agreed "We should do" they follow Doof Rebellions introducing into the Resistance and they usually hope for Team Dinopals to find them

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, 11:20AM- (1D)

Back at Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, Team Dinopals are devising a plan to ambush Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. As Perry arrives, they are grateful to see him so they can track Phineas and Isabella

"Hello, Perry" Littlefoot greeted as Perry chattered in reply "We're in the same mission as your boss do"

"So, why do we need him for this mission?" Cera reminded to the team

"Because he is the only one who can interact Dr. Doofenshmirtz safely while we can take down his machines" Ali said while simulating a plan through her Chrono S 10 "We better make a plan to sneak into Dr. Doof's lab without blowing our cover" and the team started to argue for one instance such as Chomper

"What luck?" Chomper argued "Why not just smash it fast and he'll surrender?"

"Or just wait for Furiza to take over the world and we fight her back" Petrie debated along which snapped Terra out of his anger

"If you guys aren't thinking fast or negative to find those two, go ahead of me and glow it up" Terra angrily said but Ruby comforted his anger and she is assuring that Furiza will not get the Weapons merged before them

"Terra, we have to be patient" Ruby said "The portal can't be opened but Dr. Doofenshmirtz has an Inator to transport into another dimension"

"Good point, Ruby" Littlefoot said while Perry is devising a plan for the sneak-up "I wonder how Furiza is doing in the Second Dimension" and Perry chattered loudly to pay the team's attention

Team Dinopals observed Perry's plan and they all agree in just a few minutes. They pack up for interdimensional adventure and other preparations, Littlefoot and Ali square on with Terra and Ruby while Ducky and Petrie follow the co to the incorporated building for ambush plans. Whatever they are doing, they are facing a threat against Furiza trying to merge Golden Weapons into an Omega Weapon

-Everburn Forest, 11:25AM- (2D)

At Everburn Forest, a black-coated Second Dimension Dr. Doofenshmirtz has appeared with his Normbots as his minions. They are scanning any recent events on this place so they can actually invade Doof Rebellion's lines

"No recent events happening in this area, sir" A Normbot reported to 2nd Dimension Dr. Doof

"Oh poop" 2nd Dr. Doof insulted, walking around the slight destruction of the forest "There is someone in this forest rescuing two heroes falling by. They must've left a history-erasing scent"

"No, you've just meet your alternate counterpart of Team Dinopals" Furiza suddenly appeared with her Golden Weapons on saddle "Furiza Samson, long time no see"

"Well. interesting" 2D Dr. Doof said with a smirk on his face "Haven't seen you since Battle for Elmore" he fixed his eyepatch and Furiza chuckled evilly for the investigation

"You know I am" Furiza said while equipping her Disastrous "I also bring the treasure of what Team Dinopals are after"

"The Golden Weapons, interesting" 2D Dr. Doof complimented evilly "I have to say they are not expecting to try steal those weapons from them"

"Actually, they did" Furiza said while investigating the previous crash "I just stole them to lure into the Second Dimension Great Valley" she sniffed the dark dirt on the ground which she sensed Phineas and Isabella already in this valley

"Amazed by jewel, what a good plan of yours" 2D Dr. Doof replied evilly while Furia inexplicably lick the dirt "With Team Dinopals finding the set of weapons will be all too easy to beat them alive" after what he said, Furiza spat in disgust which she found the dirt inedible

"Ugh, overcooked turkey" Furiza insulted and she managed her anger as she stood up "Also, I need your help"

"Oh, for crying out loud" 2D Dr. Doof groaned "Why didn't you say so?"

"Because I say so" Furiza replied with a clap to the Normbots "I have to find a place to merge these weapons into an Omega Weapon. This is most dangerous mission you will co-op with me"

"Omega Weapon, familiar" 2D Dr. Doof thought "And by familiar, I mean… Completely familiar of this legendary myth. This has to be used by a worthy weapon hander to get its own purpose, crushing in through time and space and beyond-"

"Do you have to be that wordy to know the Omega Weapon?" Furiza interrupted due to time constraints

"What? I'm just trying to be epic" 2D Dr. Doof said awkwardly and Furiza switch her weapon into SkyLife

"Sir, we got intruder alert!" A Normbot suddenly informed to 2D Dr. Doof "There is an ensemble approaching at the Doof Rebellions' lines. Should we make a head start?"

"Consider a no" 2D Dr. Doof replied "It's the Resistance, the Second Dimension Counterpart of Team Phineas. Only send one army that is near the enemy lines"

"Yes, sir" Normbot saluted and he send a small army to attack anyone in the Doof Rebellions

Much to Furiza's cleverness to the upcoming strategy, she sensed a small army of twenty Normbots about to charge into the Doof Rebellion Headquarters immediately

-Doof Rebellions, 11:30AM- (2D)

Back at Doof Rebellions, the Resistance has made its alliance with Doof Rebellions since they are against Dr. Doofenshmirtz' lines. The team are about to go for a handshake gesture until a Normbot spotted the alliance while Phineas and Isabella only notice the army

"Aren't those Normbots?" Isabella, beside with Phineas and Littlefoot-2, asked in curiosity which snap Littlefoot into a sense of battle

"Great signal, Isabella" Littlefoot-2 said in unison as he threw a volcanic rock at the Normbot leader

"What is that?" Candace-2 asked discomfortingly to Doof Rebellions, an army of Normbots has started to ambush the alliance

"Normbot Alert!" Ducky-2 screamed in distress as the battle begins for an army of Normbots against the Resistance and Doof Rebellions.


	3. C14 - FoTGV (Part 3)

**Act 3**

-Doof Rebellions, 11:35AM- (2D)

Continuing from the ambush, Normbots have attack the Resistance first. Candace-2 equip her battle staff as she fought the Normbots with her finesse aerobic swings and combat. Meanwhile, Doof Rebellions are assisting the Resistance with elemental powers. Normbots are swarming all over the place while Littlefoot-2 install a mod for Phineas and Isabella's Baseball Launchers

"Switch into Volcanic Mod" Littlefoot-2 informed "This mod can melt in Normbots to scrap of metal at an extreme heat" he threw up another volcanic rock into the Normbot again

"Good one Littlefoot" Phineas complimented the idea while he has the first shot on his Volcanic Mod

"Also, Isabella" Littlefoot-2 added for Isabella's mod "With your cuteness ability, this mod can enhance to daze Normbots into a state of confusion upon your hits" Isabella switched the mod and shoot up Normbots nearby the Resistance, it burst into pink smoke as it actually daze the Normbots into confusion

"Normbot Blinding" Isabella taunted and Littlefoot-2 got dragged by a red Normbot which is stronger than the normal blue "Oh, please…"and then, Ali-2 rescued Littlefoot-2 with her tarot card attacks

Littlefoot-2 got out of the red Normbot and Ali-2 assist Phineas and Isabella on the battle. Candace-2 outwit the Normbots of the area while others like Ferb-2, Baljeet-2, and Buford-2 are battling along with Baseball Launchers. Ducky-2 also sensed an intruder alert locating almost to the east of the HQ

"More Normbots are coming into the area at two o'clock" Ducky-2 warned to everyone, Terra-2 charged inside the HQ to activate the turrets

"Bubuksan ko muna yung mga toresilya" Terra-2 said "Ito lang ay pwede maaring lumayas ang mga Normbots diyan"

"Agree, Terra" Ruby-2 followed his orders and then said in unison to combating allies "Everyone, watch out for holes in the ground. These are turrets he is supposed to activate it"

"Turrets, Ruby?" Ferb-2 asked to the pink fast-runner

"Volcanic-powered Turrets" Cera-2 said skeptically "And yeah, they can actually smelt into molten lava"

-Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., 9:40AM- (1D and Two Hours Earlier from TGV)

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!

At D.E.I, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has created another Clone-Inator for further purposes. His construction is almost finished until Team Dinopals started to set a giant shuttlecock at him

"Isn't that a shuttlecock?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz thought about the shuttlecock until he saw it was Team Dinopals who are riding on it

"Fire!" Team Dinopals shouted as everyone launched themselves into destroying his Clone-Inator

"Oh, come on" Dr. Doofenshmirtz complained "One second, I finished my Clone-Inator and the other second, you just destroyed my Inator that I've work hard for" as everyone got up painfully, Littlefoot and Ali confronted him like detectives

"Shut up, Doofenshmirtz" Terra confronted first "I know you're in this crime scene"

"Crime scene?" Dr. Doof asked in confusion "What are you talking about?"

"We got two people of our allied team sucked into another dimension and we convinced it was your doing" Ali argued over the debate

"Okay, I would never do an interdimensional scheme to take over the Tri-State area"

"Don't lie, Mr. Baddie Two-Shoes" Littlefoot replied madly "You're always saying you will conquer the Tri-State area which will potentially attack our homeland for a few days by calculation. You did threw two people into another dimension"

"Wait, who are two people?" Dr. Doof asked very reluctantly "Tell the question without the look on your faces"

"Phineas and Isabella, ding dong" Ruby skeptically said

"Okay, I have the answer" Dr. Doof complained while collecting his junk from his newly-destroyed Inator "I only withdrew Phineas and his stepbrother, Ferb, into another dimension. But Isabella, no way. You're framing the wrong guy"

"Wrong guy?" Terra asked while Littlefoot continued "We saw a claw dragging the twi into another dimension. What Inator did you build to drag them?"

"It's the Claw-Inator but I never use it in another dimension" Dr. Doof reluctantly argued

"But do you still have an Inator to transport into another dimension?" Ali asked to Dr. Doofenshmirtz

Before the evil scientist could answer, Terra saw an Inator behind the curtains as he unveil the Inator they've been searching for. It was the Otherdimension-Inator with a tension music, their essential machine to transport to the other dimension. The dinosaurs whistled in awe as Dr. Doofenshmirtz spoke with something on his back

"I have the Otherdimension-Inator but on one condition"Dr. Doof faked a smile as he aimed his Freeze-Inator onto Ali's head and the Shock-Inator on Littlefoot's head "Do what I'll say or I'll…"

"Elemental Veda!"

A sudden burst of Water, Electricity, and Mud attack Dr. Doofenshmirtz in the back. The evil scientist is blasted against the wall as he is knocked out cold. Dr. Doofenshmirtz barely stood conscious to Team Dinopals where he saw Ducky, Cera, Petrie, and Chomper behind Littlefoot, Ali, Ruby, and Terra

"How did you ambush me like this?" Dr. Doof painfully asked with touching his head "My head hurts like mommy"

"We learn from the best, Doofy" Chomper complimented their skills and Petrie said "Now, tell us how to activate the Otherdimension-Inator"

-Doof Rebellions, 11:40AM- (2D and Same Time)

Continuing from the ambush of the Normbots, Terra-2 successfully activated the Lava-Powered Turrets as it rises above the ground. Everyone in the area are almost exhausted from continuing the battle any longer and running out of ammunition

"Pansin, lahat" Terra-2 announced on his speakerphone "Ang lahat ng mga toresilya ay tumaas na at ipinapayo kayo upang mapupunta sa loob ng punong himpilan upang manonood ang palabas" with that heard, everyone enter the Doof Rebellions Headquarters fast as the Normbots are in confusion of the retreat

Lava-Powered Turrets started to warm up and shoot lava onto the swarming Normbots. It has violently destroyed most of the Normbots in the area. 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz have arrived with his transporter vehicle with Furiza. Disappointed of the failure, they commanded to leave the area at once and Furiza thought of two people entering the dimension like her. Inside the HQ, the Resistance and Doof Rebellions are safe from Dr. Doofenshmirtz' army and Furiza's wrath. They are now debating of what they presence of the villains

"What did Dr. Doofenshmirtz want from your team?" Candace-2 asked while peeking the villains through a window

"Long time ago, Candace" Littlefoot-2 answered "We just can't put a finger on our minds"

"If only we have a plan on the certain matter…" Ducky-2 wandered as the alliance go on a conversation to scheme for Furiza and 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz. While the conversation go on, Isabella saw Furiza equipping three of the Golden Weapons they've been looking for

"Phineas, look" Isabella whispered "Check out what Furiza has on her hand" Phineas followed her and she pointed to where Furiza is, they are surprised they found her on sight

"The Golden Weapons" Phineas said in amazement but in disappointment due to not getting it from her "This oughta be bad. We don't have Team Dinopals on the side and we only have Doof Rebellions and the Resistance"

"But we have a bit similarities with them" Petrie-2 suddenly said to them

"You knew them, Petrie?" Isabella asked

"Of course" Petrie-2 said inarguably "We different dimension, we same minds on adventuring. Those Golden Weapons are too dangerous for unworthy ones like both of you"

"Actually, we are worthy" Phineas said while he is peeking at the villains "It's just only Littlefoot of our dimension can master the weapons long enough to defeat Furiza of our dimension"

"Alam niyo? Ang Furiza ng dimensyon namin ay isang magaling na bayani" Terra-2 explained to them "Siya din ay pwede makapunta sa iba pang dimensyon kahit walang Otherdimension-Inator o kahit anong makina"

"Thanks, Terra but I don't think Tagalog will help us into the finale" Isabella said considerably while she managed her hair bow

"He means that Furiza of our dimension is the good hero" Petrie-2 translated with a note "Unlike in your dimension, she can help anyone who is worthy enough to save the world. It would be too hard to believe but I wish for you to buy a Filipino Dictionary… no offence"

"Glad that we can have the information needed" Phineas said "Thanks, Terra and Petrie. It means a lot for us"

"At hindi lang yan, tutulungan namin kayo sa misyon mo" Terra-2 said as he declared"Mula ngayon, ang Doof Rebellions ay nasa tabi mo na, Phineas Flynn"

"Guys, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Furiza are leaving now" Littlefoot-2 announced off-screen, everyone peeked into the window and they already saw them leaving with Normbots partially destroyed during the turret process

"Good job, Littlefoot" Candace-2 said "Now, we have to keep our heads down until another team will rescue us"

"What, so you're not trying to fight Dr. Doofenshmirtz?" Cera-2 argued to Candace-2

"No, I just want to keep my brothers safe, that's for sure" Candace-2 said while putting down her equipment purse to find something

"If only you bring Jeremy Johnson on this mission, it would be easy" Buford-2 sarcastically said to his leader, still resisting his team

"Buford, you know I don't have a choice" Candace-2 contradicted his resistance "And move on, Jeremy Johnson is my boyfriend"

"So, how is Jeremy Johnson of the Second Dimension?" Isabella asked while she offered a help from Candace-2 "And what'cha findin? I'll help you" she rummaged her purse while Candace-2 explained

"His military father assigned him to go to military school for a year. Meanwhile, I was left behind until he can communicate with me anytime he desire. His current mission is on the Moon, so much for bringing him back to Earth" and Candace-2 heard her ringtone or one of Jeremy's band's songs (Do Nothing Day)

"You're looking for your smartphone?" Isabella asked while she found Candace-2's black smartphone

"Good brain, Isabella" Candace-2 complimented to the first dimension Isabella, which makes the second dimension Isabella getting curious of team working with Phineas on this mission

"Candace, may I talk to my other dimension counterpart?" Isabella-2 asked as the leader of the Resistance left, she turned to Isabella and said "Listen, I don't know what you're doing but I just gotta say 'I need your advice from your pink top' and kind of how cute girls wear"

"In short, you want my help, yes" Isabella understood her speech and asked "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, Phineas of my dimension" Isabella-2 answered "You don't think he has a crush on me?"

"Whoa, why would you ask me that question if Phineas and I are just best friends?" Isabella asked embarrassingly while blushing

"Come on, I know you like Phineas of your dimension" Isabella-2 teased with a whip on her hand "I bet we have a lot in common"

"Speaking of which, Phineas of the Second Dimension offered you something" Isabella distracted her other dimension self as she turned to see Phineas-2 offering a rose, what an embarrassing scene to look for two Isabellas _"Darn it, Other Dimension Phineas. How come my dimension Phineas didn't see that coming?"_

"Well, this is awkward" Phineas-2 nervously said, confused of which of them should have the rose "Which one of you is Isabella of my dimension?"

"Meap…" Isabella said blushing as she just leave them alone by running away, only to find her dimension Phineas and the others

-Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., 9:45AM- (1D)

Continuing the D.E.I. for Team Dinopals, they seem to fix Dr. Doof's Otherdimension-Inator after the said character is out cold. Team Dinopals guarded him for prevention of future attacks while Terra, Ruby, Littlefoot, and Ali rewire the wires of the Inator to finish its problem

"...And done!" Terra exclaimed as he flicked a button of the Inator "All it needs is to shuffle the self-destruct wires and we're good to go" the machine started to spark around and shoot at the balcony, summoning a green vortex to open the Second Dimension right before their eyes

"C'mon, let's find Furiza and rescue Phineas and Isabella!" Littlefoot said as it reveals a Second Dimension Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. for them to invade

"Look out, Littlefoot!" Ali warned loudly as Normbots started to attack them from the portal, Team Dinopals and Perry caught off guard from Dr. Doofenshmirtz as they attack the swarming Normbots from the portal

"You fool, you summon the portal into my other dimension lab" Dr. Doofenshmirtz suddenly woke up from his limbo

"Why didn't you say so?" Ruby asked while attacking Normbots

"Because I say so" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said angrily while he sneak into his Inator to manage the target coordinates "Switching coordinates from my building into the Great Valley and… Viola!" he switched the location from Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. to the Great Valley, Team Dinopals finally saw the dark version of their valley as they finished one Normbot with Petrie's Air Slash

"Finally, Dakilang Lambak" Terra introduced the alternate dimension Great Valley "That's Great Valley in Tagalog" before they can jump into the dimension, Littlefoot turned to Dr. Doofenshmirtz who is grateful to help them

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz, thanks!" Littlefoot said gratefully for helping them defeat their enemies

"Nothing to it, Golden Hero" Dr. Doofenshmirtz complimented while Perry chattered in reply "It's not my shine to be the villain, Furiza does and my other dimension self coming up"

"Onward to the comeuppance, I guess" Ali said while the winds have drifted into the portal, ready for their final battle soon

"Three…" Chomper, Ruby, and Cera counted down

"Two.." Ducky, Petrie, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz continued

"One." Littlefoot, Terra, and Ali finally stopped the countdown as they shout except Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz "Team Dinopals Roll!" Everyone prepare for their run as Littlefoot and Ali run first while others follow them, Dr. Doofenshmirtz wear his jetpack and Perry hop on his back to fly into the portal for their final mission of the season

-Doof Rebellions, 11:50AM- (2D)

Embarrassed from letting Phineas-2 offering a rose from Isabella-2 and ended up into confusion, Isabella searched around the headquarters to find Phineas. She is still thinking if her other dimension self did tease that she and Phineas are more than best friends

"Phineas, donde estas?" Isabella called while running around the non-stylistic hallway

Somewhere in the hallway, Phineas is looking for Isabella as well. He needed to see her because Terra-2 assigned him and her to bring a squirming bag from the hallway… or is it due that he joke around to flirt them?

"Isabella" Phineas called while he is lost in the hall "Let's find a squirming bag" and something bumped behind him, Isabella shortly flew through him as she tripped into the ground while Phineas fell into the floor with face-planting first

"I finally found you" Isabella painfully said while Phineas offered a hand"What could get any worse?"

"Are you okay, Isabella?" Phineas asked to his best friend, she grasped his hand and stood up painfully

"Attention, Phineas and Isabella" Ruby-2 announced on the speakerphone "Finding a squirming bag is no longer needed. We need you two at the meeting lab" once Ruby-2 announced, Isabella noticed they've been holding hands during the announcement

She let go of Phineas' hand and they just look in embarrassment while Isabella giggled nervously and Phineas blushed chuckling back. They got over their moment through shaking their heads and decided to meet Doof Rebellions and the Resistance at the lab

At the meeting lab, Doof Rebellions and the Resistance are all gathered to go for an alliance meeting. Phineas and Isabella are the last ones to visit before it began, they are watching a footage of 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz who is talking about their next plan

"So, Doof Rebellions and the Resistance" 2D Dr. Doof communicated "We have a pop quiz for you. 'What is the only active volcano in the Great Valley so dangerous that they forget what the name is?' I'll let you be in 'Pause Viewer Now' to let you think about it for thirty seconds" he pressed a button into an LCD as it shows a static so the Resistance and Doof Rebellions have time to answer the question

"Thirty Seconds, everyone" Littlefoot-2 said in unison before ending the chapter "Anyone recall what volcano is it in the Great Valley?" everyone took their time to answer the question until Isabella engaged a timeline spoiler

"I believe I have the answer" Isabella suddenly answered to the meeting "Terra, in our dimension, said that he is fetching a map for this Valley so when I use the timeline spoiler, the answer is Enigma Lavascope." but everyone stared at her in dramatization as the chapter ends in limbo of how Isabella bare the ability of Timeline Spoiler.

**To Be Continued… (Next Chapter: Team Dinopals, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz finally arrive at the Second Dimension Great Valley. Doof Rebellions and the Resistance are engaging a move to attack 2D Dr. Doof's Army at Enigma Lavascope.)**


	4. C15 - PoDR (Part 1)

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 2 Finale: When Dimensions Collide**

**(K+ Fanfiction Rating or Parental Guidance for Mild Language and Mild Violence)**

**Chapter 15: The Purge of Doof Rebellions**

**Summary**: Team Dinopals, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz finally arrive at the Second Dimension Great Valley. Doof Rebellions and the Resistance are engaging a move to attack 2D Dr. Doof's Army at Enigma Lavascope. Phineas and Isabella must retrieve the Golden Weapons from Furiza's hand before the merge begins.

**And now, the final adventure continues...**

**Act 1 (All setting is set in the Second Dimension or 2D)**

-Everburn Forest, 11:50AM-

At Everburn Forest, Team Dinopals, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz finally set foot on the Second Dimension Great Valley. They may not find Phineas and Isabella but they can actually smell their presence here. With Chomper on the band, they can find them without a stop on them

"I can smell, Phineas and Isabella crashed into these leafless trees in Everburn Forest" Chomper sniffed the crash site while Ruby, Ducky, and Petrie scan for evidences

"Why would they call it a forest if they are no leafy trees?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked in curiosity to Littlefoot

"Because its abundance is geothermal obstacle known as lava" Littlefoot said while he felt his feet tremble on the ground "Earthshake!" and suddenly, a lava spew out of the three's zone as everyone dodged the lava geyser

"That time, you overshot the lava fumes" Terra mildly complained  
"I can't smell lava fumes" Chomper replied while he sniffed their scent somewhere off-the-area "They were here and later sent into southwards"

"There must be Headquarters for them somewhere" Ruby hoped while she read the map "Betcha the map can help us find them. In south of our starting point, it's Doof Rebellions Headquarters" the team (Including Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and Ferb) exit the forest and travel to the headquarters to find Phineas and Isabella but they were stopped when someone saw a Golden glow in the distance

"Guys, I see something in the distance" Ducky said in unison, paying attention to her "It's the Golden Weapons. Some other team will get Phineas and Isabella for us, don't worry about it"

"Come on, Furiza" Terra grumbled "You won't be hiding any longer now" everyone chased the Golden glow in the distance as the Golden Weapon scheme will almost be thwarted by them

-Doof Rebellions, 11:55AM-

After they discovered Isabella's Timeline Spoiler, Terra-2 is surprised that their next target may be her. Unaware of Phineas, he knew how she got the ability of Timeline Spoiler

"Lagot tayo" Terra-2 disappointingly said "Si Dr. Doofenshmirtz ay hinahanap si Isabella. Siya ay meron ng Timeline Spoiler; Sa abilidad na yan, kaya na siya magtatanong ng nakaraan, ngayon, at bukas" everyone gasped as Isabella tried to explain

"I can explain, everyone" Isabella pleaded to listen her "I got the ability when Phineas and I first visit the Great Valley. I hope you understand and please don't lock me up"

"We understand, Isabella" Ruby-2 understood while the alliance agreed "Chomper of the Second Dimension used to have a Timeline Spoiler like you"

"Is that why Chomper is dead or missing?" Phineas asked

"So far, status is unknown" Ali-2 replied while she pressed a button to call off 'Pause Viewer Now' "But Enigma Lavascope, this would be the answer for all of us" the screen unpaused 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz' video as it reveals that he and Furiza are at a grassfield with a volcano in the distance

"So, have you found the answer?" 2D Dr. Doof said the answer "It's Enigma Lavascope. This place is where Furiza and I will merge the Golden Weapons into an Omega Weapon"

"That's right, and you can't do anything without Team Dinopals" Furiza said while showing off her Golden Weapons to the alliance "Once we merge it into an Omega Weapon, we will take over the Great Valley today, and the whole world by tomorrow"

"Nothing can stop us now!" 2D Dr. Doofenshmitz exclaimed evilly as they all laugh evilly so evil and maniacally that the footage ends in five seconds

"Oh, great" Petrie-2 annoyingly scoffed "What a laugh of mockery"

"Looks like we're going into adventure phase, Doof Rebellions" Littlefoot-2 stomped the floor in reluctance, setting up a plan "Now, here's the plan. Ruby" the pink fast-runner rolled her eyes in agreement as she flicked a button to show the monitor the plan in blueprints

"Okay, Littlefoot's plan is to summon our team and Two Phineas, Second Dimension Ferb, and Two Isabellas into Enigma Lavascope" Ruby-2 demonstrated the plan "We're needing an optimist on this mission so we recommend Phineas in the mission, a technician which is Ferb, and a heroine for Isabella"

"Candace and the Resistance, guard the Headquarters" Cera-2 said while they prepare for transportation "We don't want any Normbots attacking our base. Turrets are provided in this area"

"Aye aye, Cera" Candace-2 saluted in agreement

"Our mission is to head to the underground of Enigma Lavascope via the Resistance's newly-built minecart and railways" Littlefoot-2 said while the monitor displaying the simulation through 2D animation engine "Since Ferb has the map of the railways, he will guide us into the underground and head to the heart of the volcano and-"

"Wait, did you say volcano?" Petrie-2 interuppted in fear

"Opo, bulkan" Terra-2 answered "Ito'y puno ng kumukulong putik sa ilalim ng lupa"

"What if we got melt by them?" Petrie-2 asked

"Technically, we're only using minecarts on the way. We are, we are" Ducky-2, beside Petrie-2, said "We're only using the railways to guide into the heart of the volcano and we'll be fine on the way"

"Another plan is if we do lose our minecarts, we can use the electrical spinning tops of doom from Phineas and Ferb's Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" Ali-2 told about the alternate plan "They already hid it somewhere underground and we can use as our getaway from Dr. Doofenshmirtz' army if the plan fails for us"

"Oh, me get it" Petrie-2 understood already "We hope we get the Golden Weapons fast"

"Set up the minecarts, the Resistance" Littlefoot-2 said as he declared to the dual dimensions Phineas and Isabella "Welcome to Team Phineas, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella of the Second Dimension" Doof Rebellions head into the lobby to prepare the minecarts as the Resistance saluted goodbye to Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella so they can meet each other with their alternate dimension counterparts

"Okay, welcome to the team, guys" Phineas confidently greeted to his second dimension self

"You mean two us" Phineas-2 said "Looks like the mission is going to be tough"

"Guys, I know what we're going to do today" Isabella-2 used Phineas' catchphrase in her usual sassy way

"We're gonna get the Golden Weapons before Furiza merge it into the Omega Weapon" Isabella said in her uprising mood

"Let's go, team!" Phineas exclaimed in unison as he leads the team into the same lobby Doof Rebellions are heading to, the Resistance prepare for their defenses with the Doof Rebellions as their exploration to Enigma Lavascope will begin shortly

-Enigma Lavascope-

Enigma Lavascope is an active volcano exclusive to the Second Dimension Great Valley. It erupts monthly as the valley's climate is in unstable condition due to 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz' destruction. It is almost as high as and as it look like as Mount Mayon in the Philippines and is known to be an active stratovolcano in the Great Valley

-Enigma Entrance, 12:00PM-

At the entrance of the underground, Team Dinopals, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are lead by the Golden Weapon's light. They must've been tired along the way because of exploring Everburn Forest is annoying as heck

"There it is, Enigma Lavascope" Terra introduced the active volcano in the Great Valley

"Sure this will make us lost in battle here" Ruby said in curiosity until she touched her foot into a weird carpet "Don't mean to brag but what's with those electrical carpets?"

"Probably, there may be any spinning tops that Phineas and I invented" Ferb said in a suspicious mood "But I have no idea how it is invented here and somehow placed it under a hot and steamy underground"

"I don't need to interrupt but you gotta see this" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said in unison to everyone, they followed him and they found something at the other side of the entrance

They've found 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz' base where Furiza and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are preparing for exploration at the cave with their alternate entrance. They clone thirty Normbots to assist them while twenty more to guard the base itself

"The other side has the other dimension Dr. Doofenshmirtz' base" Chomper said indifferently "Looks like they've gone for a head start for Furiza. By the way, it's lunch time"

"Yeah, but we remember that we ate along the way" Ruby replied to his indifference, the team slowly get away from the base as they enter their only safe entrance

"By any lawful means, we have to explore inside the underground and get the Golden Weapons from Furiza" Terra said while sheathing his map from his hand, pointing to Dr. Doof "And you're going to help us, Dr. Doofenshmirtz"

"What? No way I'm helping you" Dr. Doofenshmirtz declined arguably "Even if it means that I'm no villain in this finale, no way I'm falling for your tricks" ignoring his decline, Ali lead the team to the underground anyway

"Let's go, Dinopals. Ali will show us the way" Littlefoot said in unison "Team Dinopals Roll!"

"Seriously, is anyone listening to me?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked to pay attention but Ferb and Perry go beside him to say

"We heard you but we're in a rush to find my brother and Isabella" Ferb said "Also, Furiza is heading to the finale way better than us if you don't help them"

"That I understand" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said defiantly "Come on, I'm helping them anyway" Dr. Doofenshmirtz then follow Team Dinopals and lead Ferb and Perry to the cave

"I hope you better be, Dr. Doofenshmirtz" Ferb said before changing the scene "Because Furiza disbanded you after getting the Golden Weapons"

-Enigma Underground, 12:05PM-

At the underground of the active stratovolcano in the Great Valley, Team Dinopals, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are riding on the minecarts with Terra as the driver of the rails. From Littlefoot and Terra to Dual-Dimension Phineas, they all share together in two people per cart

"Okay, we're below the lava surface of the underground" Littlefoot gave a quick tour of the underground "So we will see lava falls along the way" Ali and Ruby share the cart together as they formulated the plan

"When we reach the centre of the volcano," Ali formulated the plan "Known as Enigma Centre, we will set up a trap for Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Furiza to fall for" everyone listen the team plan while Dual-Dimension Isabella are having a little chat

"Essentially, why should I stay beside you?" Isabella asked in curiosity "Are like sharing carts in a friendly way?"

"It's very oblivious if you say that but yeah, I think so" Isabella-2 replied indifferently "Do you Phineas is acting weird when he approached me?" Isabella turned to Phineas and his second dimension self

"I'm pretty sure he has a crush on you" Isabella said with a smirk "I bet you have feelings for him, right?"

"What? I do like him only as a friend" Isabella-2 blushed "Why you? Do you like him more than a friend?"

"Well, I like Phineas while the other dimension Phineas like you" Isabella said about different personalities in different dimension "So, it's a mirror fact in parallel universe" Isabella-2 shushed her and they continue to listen Doof Rebellion's plans

"Once we steal the Golden Weapons from Furiza, this will be our another team's cue" Ducky-2 continued the briefing "A team named Team Dinopals will be on their way and they have to race outside the underground and head to the top of the volcano which is known as Enigma's Heart alongside the lava flows or lahar flows known as Lavascope Pit. Are we all clear?"

"Yes, Ducky" Everyone exclaimed as they saw a sign reading '1km to Enigma Centre'

"Isa pang kilometro at nandito na tayo sa Enigma Centre" Terra-2 announced

"Thanks, Terra" Ruby-2 thanked him as they pass the lava lake

While on the way to Enigma Centre, Phineas turned to his Second Dimension Self who has a rose still in his hand. It reminded him of planning to give a rose to Isabella on Valentine's Day. He still has feelings for Isabella even though he is more oblivious than noticeable for her

"So do you get to spend time with Isabella?" Phineas asked

"What do you mean?" Phineas-2 asked in confusion

"She said you're supposed to give a rose to Isabella" Phineas heard what Isabella saw earlier "But my dimension Isabella chicken out and you two felt awkward after she left"

"Well, it's just… Isabella and I didn't get to hang out together even after Dr. Doofenshmirtz' temporary arrest" Phineas-2 explained "We were at different classes and she tends to be falling out from me"

"Phineas, Isabella won't fall out from you" Phineas said to his other dimension self "Whether you have skills or not, she will still like you as a friend"

"More than a friend?"

"Considerably"

"Well, why do you get along with Isabella so easily?"

"She is the leader of the Fireside Girls Troop 46231" Phineas said his thoughts about Isabella "She is also similar to me by personality and alway feminine through her cuteness"

"Phineas, my Isabella isn't that cute at all" Phineas-2 said his thoughts about Isabella-2 "She is alway self-thinking and well always busy at her missions back at the Resistance. She is also fashionable so she always watches me and my fashion odds"

"If I were you, Isabella will accept you as a friend" Phineas understood as he gave an advice "But if you more than a friend, she will be your best friend and someday become crushes. For me, I have feelings for her. I just have to be oblivious because we're too young to start a relationship" suddenly, Isabella popped out of the last cart or the caboose which she is in front of Both Phineas

"Aww, thanks Phineas" Isabella complimented while both Phineas are surprised of her

"Isabella, qué estás haciendo aquí?" Phineas asked in shock but their chat is short-lived when Terra-2 announced

"Doof Rebellions, malapit na tayo sa Enigma Centre. Ihanda ang mga sandata bilang sa kulang na tayo nang riles" Oblivious to everyone, Phineas defiantly looked at her for hiding reasons

"Phineas, other dimension Isabella bet me to check on you privately" Isabella honestly said "That is all" the minecarts have into an abrupt stop by Terra-2 slowing down the carts through his Earth Elemental Powers, it is stopped by a cart stopper as Doof Rebellions dock out of the minecarts

"Well, we should get going" Phineas said to everyone while he turned to Isabella to inform "Please, Isabella. Team Dinopals will be on their way" the rest of his team also dock out of the minecarts to follow Doof Rebellion's trail

-Enigma Centre, 12:10PM-

At the dimly-lit center area of the underground, the alliance approach at the door which stopped Petrie, Cera, Ducky, and Littlefoot into going any further as they have their job to protect the door

"This is as far as we go" Littlefoot-2 informed to everyone, giving them the map of the area "Make sure to watch out for Normbots"

"You're not coming?" Ali-2 asked worriedly

"Only Petrie, Cera, Ducky, and I will guard the entrance" Littlefoot-2 "In case if there is an attack, we will engage into battle"

"Thanks, Littlefoot" Ruby-2 thanked him as the rest will proceed to the area, but to note for the alliance is that the room is now awfully dark for Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Terra, Ruby, and Ali

"Naku, hindi ko maalaala kung ang gitna ng bulkan ay madilim" Terra-2 said suspiciously looking around the area

"Dark?" Ruby-2 asked, giving Both Dimension Phineas and Isabella the willies

"Oops, hindi naman" Terra-2 said while he spotted the light for them to shed onto "Nandito yun ilaw sa gitna…" but when they approach the light, the fast-biter also smell something "At inamoy ko ng langis. Ibig sabihin?"

"That's because it's a trap!"

2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz shine a light around everyone as the Normbots surround them in a circle while 2D Dr. Doof and Furiza walk into them to approach in representation

"Doofenshmirtz, I should've known" Ali-2 said greedily

"...And Furiza Samson" Ruby-2 added while Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella huddle together to prevent their contact with the Normbots

"I have an unexpected surprise for all of you" Furiza said in demeanor as she tugged a chain from her hand which is actually one of the members of Doof Rebellions

"Chomper!" Everyone shouted in surprise as they saw an indigo sharptooth being mildly injured and handcuffed by 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"Hi, everyone" Chomper-2 greeted before ending very enviously, saying in disappointment "So far, this plan isn't going well as I thought of."


	5. C15 - PoDR (Part 2)

**Act 2**

-Enigma Centre, 12:15PM-

"I guess the sacrifice I made wasn't a good idea for the operation, right?" Chomper-2 asked sadly

"No, Chomper. You did it for us, all of us" Ruby-2 said as she told the plan to him "But right now, we are supposed to have a plan to steal the Golden Weapons from Furiza so that Team Dinopals will um… Do the… Yeah, you could've brought us extra time to steal the weapons while you are gone" 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz yanked the chain from Chomper's collar

"I got you and your little friends too" 2D Dr. Doof said evilly, declaring a defeat for the heroes "Game over. You lose! We win! Mark this the hour of your doom, Doof Rebellions"

Somewhere near the lightly area, Team Dinopals, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are almost there to rescue Phineas and Isabella. They've heard the Normbots running around as they sneak in the 'circle of doom'

"I see Normbots incoming and this must be Doof Rebellions that I know" Terra said while peering his eye into the wall "Team, I'm going in"

"Good luck, Terra" Littlefoot encouraged "We'll accompany you. Come on, Ali. Ferb" Ali, Littlefoot, and Ferb joined Terra's side as they prepare a vine for a face-kicking entrance

"The rest of you, make sure to guard the alternate entrance so no Normbots will come in" Ali said shyly to them

"Team Dinopals Roll!" Everyone agreed as they leave the underground immediately and fast before further attacks will occur

Back to Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Doof Rebellions, Furiza yanked the chain again from Chomper which sadden the heroes to do something. She wielded her SkyLife to make a demand

"Now, hand over the Timeline Spoiler, puny sharptooth!" Furiza demanded as Chomper gulped in fear

"Never!" Terra suddenly shouted in unison as he swing his vine into the surrounding Normbots, kicking them in the face and ended up punching Furiza to lose grip of the chain

"Terra Samson!" Phineas exclaimed while everyone on his team said in excitement "Team DInopals are finally here!" a flash occurred which Littlefoot and Ali barrage the Normbots while Ferb shock the rest with the Carbonator

"Mark this the hour of your doom, sucker!" Littlefoot taunted "Now, hand over the Golden Weapons, Furiza" As all Normbots are destroyed, Furiza growled in menace as she retaliate Littlefoot with Disastrous

It shot out of blue laser arrow as Littlefoot and the following character dodged. 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz pressed a button as more Normbots appeared in the surrounding area. Everyone attack the Normbots but Doof Rebellions barged in to join the conflict as the freed Chomper start dragging the characters in static from Terra, Littlefoot, and Ali to Both Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella

"Come on, Doof Rebellions will hold this much longer" Chomper-2 said hurriedly while everyone followed him to safety

While Doof Rebellions distract 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz' army, Furiza notice the Second Dimension Chomper dragging her targeted enemies away

"They're getting away!" Furiza angrily retorted as she chased them, leaving 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz behind into battling his adversaries

-Enigma Runaway, 12:20PM-

Somewhere alternate to Enigma Underground, Chomper lead his characters into a road filled with electrical carpets. This is where the spinning tops are hidden inside the room

"Electrical Carpets!" Terra exclaimed as Chomper-2 stopped dragging them "So that's where the spinning tops will be" Chomper-2 sniffed the Spinning Tops fast while the mixed team rummage for it

"I don't mean to interrupt but where's the Spinning Tops?" Isabella-2 asked hurriedly while searching through the crates

"Over there, jump in!" Littlefoot shouted in unison as he found it just before the ravine

Everybody jumped in the Spinning Tops with the corresponding colors. Phineas hop in the Red Spinning Top, Isabella entered in the Pink Spinning Top, Ferb silently activate the Yellow Spinning Top, Littlefoot and Ali shared the Orange Spinning Top, Terra hop in the Green Spinning Top, and the Other Dimension of the first three shared the Black Spinning Top in resemblance of the Resistance. Chomper took the Blue Spinning Top as the last place as everybody prepare for getaway

"Make sure to close the glass" Terra said in preparation as everyone close the glass "Seatbelts, everyone. And we're outta here" Everyone pressed a button to activate the Power Generator

The Power Generator (The Radiant Power Source from Phineas and Ferb's Phineas and Ferb-Busters!) started generating electricity on the electrical carpets as it powers up the Spinning Tops of Doom, it also sparked the whole tunnel with lights so Chomper shouted a Swahili interjection

"Hebu Kwenda!"

Chomper's Spinning Top goes for a head start as the rest race to the end of the tunnel. Speeding at more than 100 Kilometers per hour, Furiza got into the tunnel late. Furiza almost cursed herself with a growl as she looked around for an essential She found the Power Generator going at Normal Voltage as Furiza shoot out a Dark Fire on it

"Oh, no. You're getting it!" Furiza said evilly as the Dark Fire switched the Power Generator from Normal Voltage to Danger Voltage, Furiza found a Hoverboard and she shuffle the board to prepare to power on "Hana!" she escaped the area quickly as the Power Generator is going overload of the Danger Voltage

It shoots out a beam of electricity to the electrical carpet road as it started to form a shock wave on the electrical carpet road. But also the Danger Voltage has started to cause an earthquake with incoming pyroclastic flows

Back to the heroes, their getaway is a fluent manner until everyone felt the Spinning Tops shaking. It is the earthquake that caused their rumbling trip and the team saw lava coming up as their obstacle

"Pyroclastic Lava" Isabella said in panic while they started to dodge falling debris and lava "We need to get out of here now"

"Don't worry, as long as Furiza isn't here…" Chomper said but they saw Furiza riding on a Hoverboard,  
"You have got to be kidding me" Terra said not amusingly as Furiza started attacking the Spinning Tops with GoldCast

-Enigma Underground, Same Time-

Back at the rest of Team Dinopals, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz, everyone are escaping the crumbling cavern due to the Power Generator. Team Dinopals are screaming for help as Perry got a message incoming on his smartwatch while he open up to see his message

"Agent P, we've noticed most of our dimension Great Valley has been shaking at intensity 7 and above, causing rockslide on edges of the Valley and earthquake everywhere in the Valley without the real epicenter of this dimension" Major Monogram informed a disaster "We suspected the other dimension Great Valley is occurring volcanic activities at disastrous inputs. You must get out of the underground before everything falls down, weaken Dr. Doofenshmirtz' defenses and find the Golden Weapons to save the world"

"You're not referring to me, right?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz interrupted as Major Monogram got annoyed of his interaction with the good side

"Doofenshmirtz, seriously?" Major Monogram annoyingly asked "Helping Team Dinopals to escape?"

"What? I'm helping them to lead the exit" Dr. Doofenshmirtz honestly said, Team Dinopals heard what Major Monogram said as they fear of the Great Valley being interacted with its parallel universe

"Oh, no. The Great Valley is causing an interdimensional interaction with the dimension we're travelling" Ducky said in fear of their homeland

"This can only mean one mission for everyone" Cera said while running in danger "We got to stop Furiza from making the Omega Weapon"

"I hope Littlefoot, Ali, Terra, and Ferb are okay" Chomper said as they are almost near to the exit, the camera then shift to the crumbling tunnel

-Enigma Runaway, 12:25PM-

Sometime after avoiding the lava lake and pyroclastic flows, Furiza shot most of the spinning tops but they dodged the projectiles which anger her into lacking her use of GoldCast. Terra saw the map with the nearest exit being covered by lava coming up

"Great Idea, you cursed us!" Terra retorted to Furiza while everyone started to ram Furiza and her Hoverboard

"How about I start with the Damsel-in-Distress?" Furiza asked angrily, shooting an unusual gunk of fire on Isabella's Spinning Top "Less Princess, More Action" the projectile she threw is metal-tearing or acid, Isabella gasped in panic as her spinning top is starting to tear away

"Phineas!" Isabella screamed his name "Help!" the spinning top is starting to malfunction by driving, the shock wave also arrive at the heroes as it started to divert Isabella's Spinning Top to grind the rocky cavern wall

"Isabella!" Phineas called his best friend's name as he steer his top to save Isabella, Furiza laughed in mockery as Littlefoot snapped out of the moment

"Hey! Leave those love birds alone!" Littlefoot taunted as he is about to attack Furiza outside the top "Ali, take the wheel"

"What good will that do?" Ali asked unassuringly

"Just trust me!" Littlefoot exclaimed in a dramatic vibe "You're Beautiful" he ejected out of the spinning top as he summoned his G.O.L.D.E.N Scalpel-Sword as he engaged into a Golden Battle against Furiza

"Whoa!" Ali wailed as she forgot that she didn't know how to steer the spinning top, Terra turned to her in overreaction as he said

"Ali, use the circle pad to steer the Spinning Top"

To Team Phineas, Phineas rescued Isabella by jumping into his spinning top. Phineas whistled to Isabella and she nodded to escape her spinning top

"Isabella, get into my spinning top" Phineas warned her who is numb during the grind "It's going to explode in five seconds" Isabella turned to her dashboard and it has a countdown for five seconds

"I regret nothing" Isabella said nervously as she jumped out of her spinning top in slow-motion, she finally land on Phineas' cockpit of the spinning top as it explodes due to the malfunction and engine burndown

"That was so scary" Phineas said worriedly as he wrapped Isabella with his arms, they turned to see Littlefoot jumping to Furiza's hoverboard "Get the Golden Weapons!" Littlefoot approached Furiza while she is off guard

"En garde!" Littlefoot exclaimed as he and Furiza, SkyLife in hand, engaged into a swing smash battle

Furiza swing hard to Littlefoot but he blocked the attack, so he swung heavily to lose the grip of the Golden Weapons. Furiza swing sideways to hit in the side. They kept swinging in heavy texture until everyone noticed the lava upcoming before the exit

"This isn't gonna be good" Isabella-2 said as the heroes' spinning tops are now reaching the lava-filled area

"Oh my crud, Isabella" Phineas-2 panicked "Steer for us"

"The lava is melting metals at 400 atoms in 500 Milliseconds" Ferb and Ferb-2 simultaneously said

"...Which means it will reach the engine and cause an explosion in 30 seconds" Ali continued, the bottom part of the spinning tops are now melting through extreme heat

"We're touching the lava" Isabella panicked while she steer the spinning top to assist Littlefoot, but ended up in disturbance of metal-melting

"Chomper, get us faster" Ali said hurriedly while her spinning top is melting

"This is fastest we got" Chomper-2 said defiantly "Hurry, Littlefoot. You have the Golden Weapon, beat her fire with fire style"

Continuing the battle, due to Isabella's assistance, Furiza got advantage over Littlefoot as she swung SkyLife indefinitely while Littlefoot is losing his morale in the hoverboard. But then his face is almost on the lava as Furiza almost finished him

"Any last words, boy?" Furiza asked before aiming her SkyLife at him

"Silver Tail" Littlefoot retaliated her with his tail as he slashed upwards, Furiza tripped backwards as her foot stepped almost the edge of the hoverboard

Littlefoot is supposed to continue the battle but the heroes are almost approaching the exit and leaving the lava zone fast. The spinning tops are partially near to fatality

"We're almost there" Terra retorted while he checked the exit "Littlefoot, grab the weapons faster" everyone felt the shock wave emitting at their spinning tops, the tops are starting to slowly fly but the shock wave is also causing an earthquake at the exit

"Is that shock wave?" Isabella-2 asked when the shock wave passed them, the earthquake is also starting to crumble weak rocks into bigger rocks making a rampant as a wall to them

"We're gonna crash!" Everyone exclaimed cautiously, Littlefoot jumped out of Furiza's hoverboard to flee and back to Ali's spinning top

"Adios, lechones!" Furiza said as she slow down her hoverboard, leaving the mixed heroes to crash the rampant

Everybody screamed in morbid horror as they involuntarily ejected the spinning tops and landed together on the safe hard ground. Everyone are moderately injured except Littlefoot and Chomper of the Second Dimension. Everyone kept groaning in pain as Terra kneeled to check on the team

"Is everyone alright?" Terra asked in assurance to be sure "Anyone with cuts and bloods?"

"No, just bruises and a few sprain injury" Phineas-2 said while Ferb-2 slowly stood up and vice versa

"The banana has split, Terra" Littlefoot said in defeat "Our mission has failed, we have to get help from another team" Ali, Chomper-2, and Team Phineas sighed in defeat, nothing good will ever get better on their first try

But the ground is rumbling again, it is not earthquake though for the heroes. Everyone are fearing that Furiza is unsealing the rampant at a fast pace

"Let's get out of here" Terra commanded as everyone tried to flee from the menacing fast-runner, but Isabella suddenly felt a sharp pain in her foot as she got paralyzed from standing up

"Mi tobilo!" Isabella screamed "It's twisted"

"We'll cover you, Isabella. Phineas" Littlefoot said as he tried to approach her

"No, guys!" Isabella said drastically "Just go! I'll let you get captured by her anyway"

"No way!" Phineas angrily said, never giving up on her "They are targeting you for Timeline Spoiler and…" suddenly, the rampant is starting to crack it up a notch which lead Phineas and Littlefoot into no choice but to escape

"Meap!" Littlefoot exclaimed in panic as he dragged Phineas with his tail, leaving Isabella behind sadly and defeating

As Littlefoot and Phineas are gone, Furiza finally blast through the rampant. Isabella slightly breathed heavily as she tried to escape with her hands. Furiza stopped her and she started to pretend like she is her mother

"Aww, cute little girl got her ankle twisty" Furiza pretentiously said "Don't worry, bad mommy can fix this" as Furiza started to laugh evilly, Isabella inhaled in terrified adrenaline as the camera suddenly change

-Enigma Entrance, 12:25PM-

Back at the entrance of the underground, Team Dinopals finally escaped the cave but lost Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry. The team are tired of running and they catched their breaths outside

"We've escaped, where's our friends?" Chomper asked, Doof Rebellions escaped the volcanic underground but no sign of Team Dinopals

"Is that them?" Petrie asked

"That's Doof Rebellions" Ducky answered but then, they heard off-screen breathing as they turned to see their remaining crew "...And there's our friends too" everyone are tired of running from the tearing underground

"We've stopped here to take a breath" Ferb said, everyone until Isabella screamed off-screen which lead Team Dinopals and Team Phineas into a downfall

"Doon ay isang batang babae magaralgal para sa tulong!" Terra-2 said in unison off-screen as his team will race back to the entrance shortly

"Doof Rebellions will be here any minute" Ruby said as she facepalmed in disappointment

"We need to go back for her" Phineas said desperately "She is the only one who can crack the code of the Omega Weapon"

"Phineas, it's late for this" Littlefoot contradicted the disaster "If we come back here now, there will be disastrous results"  
"He's right, we have to be patient and think of a plan to save her" Phineas-2 said

"But, but, but" Phineas tried to speak more of the reason

"End of discussion" Isabella-2 said sternly with her crossed arms as the background music play with a sad tone of 'What'cha Doin'?' Team Dinopals frown in sadness and Team Phineas lead into different reactions

Both Dimension Ferb are now sweating in their eyes or simply crying, Phineas-2 tried to touch Isabella-2's hand in flirting but he saw her starting to flow tears in her eyes like she made a scolding at Phineas badly, and the First Dimension Phineas just do nothing but closed his smile into a sad expression. Right at the end of the song, the whole alliance is getting sadder until Doof Rebellions found them and everyone are meeting eyes but Cera is half-eyed for being sad

"And finally, Doof Rebellions demand for our introduction" Cera said in reluctance as the act ends sadly by the final strum of the song.


	6. C15 - PoDR (Part 3)

**Act 3 (The next scene after Doof Rebellions will be darker and more tear-jerking than the rest)**

-Doof Rebellions, 12:45PM-

Back at the Doof Rebellions, Team Dinopals made an introduction to Doof Rebellions and the Resistance. Now, three teams are going on a round alliance meeting while Both Dimension Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella-2 are comforting each other for Isabella's sake

"See, we explained everything about the whole mission" Terra finished his story about the previous act "We came here for the Golden Weapons and yeah… We rescued your dimension Chomper along the way. He let us escape in this dark and dramatic getaway and bail the cave without a loss until now"

"Sa kabutihang-palad, kami ay para sa parehong paksa" Terra-2 debated "Mayroon kaming nahanap na si Isabella ay may orihinal na Timeline Spoiler" some of Team Dinopals mumbled about his saying as Ruby-2 stood up in the meeting

"Our Dimension Terra only speaks in Tagalog, Other Dimension Terra" Ruby-2 said as she also thanked him and his team "And thanks for finding our dimension Chomper. We didn't know how he survived the sacrifice"

"Actually, it was no sacrifice" Chomper-2 said "I was fireproof before they captured me alive. Hello, Team Phineas" Team Phineas arrived at the meeting lab

"We're up for another plan for Isabella's sake" Phineas said to the teams without the Resistance "Also, I discovered my other dimension self has a crush on the other dimension Isabella"

"Hey!" Phineas-2 annoyingly exclaimed as he only found that Both Dimension Ferb are chuckling

"So without further ado, we need a plan B" Littlefoot said

"Plan B?" Littlefoot-2 asked

"That's right, Plan B" Ali rephrased as she started a request "We need a plan to retrieve the Golden Weapons and save Isabella Garcia-Shapiro"

-Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., 12:50PM-

At the evil-looking incorporated building, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry are spending the rest of thirty minutes doing nothing to flatter around the jail. Then, the Normbots appeared to throw their hostage, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, into the jail. What a fluke to throw an injured girl in the jail. The Normbots shut the door and the scientist is now whistling in curiosity to Isabella as she slid her back to the wall

"So, you got captured by them?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked which makes Isabella suddenly punching him in the eye

"Stay away from me, you rusted tin can" Isabella said until she realized it was just the pharmacist "Oh, sorry for punching you in the eye" Dr. Doofenshmirtz covered his punched eye and he forgave her anyway

"It's cool, I just got captured anyway with a medicine" He then asked "Anyway, how did you get captured?"

"Furiza Samson and my right ankle got twisted so I cannot stand up" Isabella sadly said

"Pretty sure Perry and I fell for the same trick but less painful and only he suffered the left ankle" Dr. Doofenshmirtz expressed the off-screen failure

"Perry is here?" Isabella asked in surprise until Perry chattered who is beside her laying down in the same posture as her "Oh, there you are, Perry" Dr. Doofenshmirtz sighed to ask one simple question

"Now, how the heck do we have to escape in this prison?" a metal knocking is heard as a Normbot appeared

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz needs you in person" The Normbot requested

"Me?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked

"No, the girl" It said defiantly as he forcibly catch Isabella who is still in pain

"Go easy on her" Dr. Doofenshmirtz scolded "She has a twisted ankle. And the other dimension me, you have no right on stealing my Inators in my dimension" only to find out that he is watched by the spy camera, the black-coated scientist turned off the camera

"Whatever!" 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz taunted as he and Furiza are at the room of doom

The room of doom where is formally the Goozim is held but after Phineas and the co's escape, they replaced it with a normal chair with metal clamps and a mysterious Inator called Brain Drain-Inator

* * *

**Brain Drain-Inator**

Type: Furniture Inator

Uses: Drains Timeline Spoiler to certain people and also a secret ingredient

Inator Origin: Phineas and Ferb's Brain Drain via the De-Volitionator

* * *

Along the way, Furiza discovered her Golden Weapons started to float and glow in yellow hue. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is preparing a video presentation to the opposing team with his camera that is used in hollywood movies

"Strange, the Golden Weapons glow when I was in your lab" Furiza explained to the scientist "We must be close to the combination spot"

"That's because I set up my base near Enigma Lavascope" 2D Dr. Doof said showing his lab through his projector "This lab is so platypus-proof, no one will try to destroy my lab" he turned off as the Normbot finally arrived with Isabella being wrapped on its arms

"Sir, we got your hostage and she is in need of foot remedy" Normbot said in monotone

"She will have it later" Furiza said as the Normbot put Isabella on the chair with the Inator "Let her sit in a chair and be your go" the Normbot leave as Isabella has her hands clamped by the metal clamps to make her being trapped, 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz approached while Furiza started merging the Golden Weapons

"Okay, now you have no choice but to do one more request from us" 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz evilly said

"And what is it, Doofenshmirtz?" Isabella demanded "I'm not giving you anything unless you let me go of this chair"

"No can do, you'd just run away like a coward" Furiza declined her request "Anyway, above your head is your doom"

"This Inator can just brainwash you if you don't surrender us your special belonging" 2D Dr. Doof confessed with his evil tone

"Special belonging?" Isabella asked still angrily

"A Special Belonging is when they have an ability not physically seen or mentally seen but only seen or feel by the person with it" Furiza explained as she evilly asked "Now, may we use your Timeline Spoiler?"

"Is that why you captured me for this?" Isabella scoffed "No way I'm surrendering you with it!"

"You have thirty seconds to meet your doom" 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz started counting down as he exclaimed "Hand over the Timeline Spoiler!"

"No" Isabella declined his demand, but the Golden Weapons didn't merge by the hint of a metal clanking sound

"Dr. D, the weapons cannot merge into an Omega Weapon" Furiza informed "It somehow needs the Timeline Spoiler extracted and must be merged at Enigma's Heart"

"Hand over!" 2D Dr. Doof repeated

"No" Isabella kept declining

"Look, I'm not trading you away with Chomper" 2D Dr. Doof said "Because apparently, he's an idiot. Now the hand over the spoiler!"

"No" Isabella repeated as she turned away from him

"Very well, you have ten. More. Seconds" 2D Dr. Doof impatiently demanded, forcing Isabella to be scared "Hand over the spoiler!"

"No!" Isabella repeated

"Really, is that it?" 2D Dr. Doof normally said "Three words with a pause and you just ignore it"

"Who do you think I am?" Isabella asked

"I don't know, you are wearing pink, your skin is rosy flesh" 2D Dr. Doof answered "It's hard to tell with my one eye"

"But what if I target your best friend?" Furiza asked to fear Isabella as planned "Who's that name? Is it Dinner Bell? Or is it Phinny? Or I know, Phineas the idiot?" insulting the boy Isabella loved, she tried to defend his name

"Cut it out, Furiza" Isabella defended "You're insulting him!"

"Thank you, I would call him with a standee" Furiza said as she found out that she has Phineas beside her "Whoops!" she then punched him hard to trip him backwards off the rocky platform, Phineas screamed to his doom as he died into the pool of lava; with Furiza killing Phineas, Isabella started to shock in panic and surrender her special belonging with a sad verge of crying because her deepest fear is losing Phineas Flynn

"Okay! Okay! You can have it!" Isabella finally surrendered in defeat "You can have my Timeline Spoiler! Don't hurt him anymore. Just get me out of here" she started crying for a few seconds as 2D Dr. Doof surprised her near

"Psyche, change of plans" 2D Dr. Doof surprisingly said "You just spit out your words at the activation of our Brain Drain-Inator. It's voice-activated with your crying words of speech" only to find out that the Phineas Furiza killed is just an artificial life-like robot, Isabella started to get more trauma from the villains

"If you're trying to kill me, the last thing I will is my first kiss with Phineas" Isabella said with being traumatized as the Brain Drain-Inator is starting to lower on her head

"Aww, Too bad. This will be your last" Furiza marked her evil words to her near demise, she offered a piece of 3D Glasses "3D Glasses?"

"Si!" 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz agreed as they experience Isabella's near demise with 3D

"Good Inator, Nice Inator" Isabella cried "Please don't kill me!" the Brain Drain-Inator finally reach inches from Isabella's head as she screamed one last time to change the next scene

-Doof Rebellions, 1:00PM-

As the alliance's plan are in development and simulation, Terra-2 finally crack the nut odd the secret scheme as he draw the whole strategy in a blueprint

"Mayroon tayo isang huling plano" Terra-2 announced "At ito ay walang palya"

"The All-In Alliance Plan" Phineas said the title

"65 Percent Effective because people will die" Isabella-2 evaluated as they ran out of time only to be announced by the Doofenshmirtz army

"Doofenshmirtz Evil New Update!"

With one evil jingle, everybody caught their attention to their big screen. The Resistance arrived late to see the update real soon

"Guys, we got contact from Dr. Doofenshmirtz" Chomper said, Chomper-2 pressed a button to start the video with 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Furiza at the room of doom

"Hello, Well-known Heroes" 2D Dr. Doof greeted with his evil tone "It is I, your only targeted nemesis, here to announce you a ransom note"

"This note is very special to the girl who has a crush on the oblivious boy" Furiza said with a demeanor glare at them

"She means you, Phineas" Littlefoot turned to see Phineas who is impatiently waiting to rescue his best friend

-Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Same Time-

Back at the opposing characters in prison, Dr. Doofenshmirtz take a talk to Perry if he can mobile with his injured ankle

"So, you got a twisted ankle huh?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked to Perry "Don't you think you still have mobility to get out of this cage? If you do, just leave without me. I have to find out if Isabella" He sighed in eavesdrop as he started to stand up

"If that is real case" Dr. Doof said as he jumped into a nearby air vent which he unscrew it with the screwdriver

After he unscrew the screws of the air vent, the vent fall to the ground. But before leaving the prison, he gestured to Dr. Doof to come with him

"You want to escape with me?" Dr. Doof asked as he replied with a nod "Okay, but we got to spread the news Isabella is brainwashed" he enter the vent first as he shoot the grapple gun for the pharmacist, he grasp the rope and Perry retract the gun, leaving an alarm to set off as they escape the lab

-Doof Rebellion, Continuing by 2 Minutes-

"Sir, your other dimension self and Perry the Platypus has escaped" Normbots reported their master about the prison

"Oh, poop" 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz insulted and he later proceed to his secret plan "Oh, well. Prepare for the invasion, annihilate Doof Rebellions Headquarters" everyone gasped into the menacing plan as Furiza turned to everyone watching

"That's right, everyone" Furiza evilly said "We're giving you an all-in war with only Normbots and our stronger Normbots on the way. You must surrender us your glory or I will start merging the Golden Weapons. Your choice" as everyone think of a way to choose their options to save their lives, Terra-2 bowed down his head and thought of what happened to reach options

"Kailangan tayo mag-sumuko, tapos na ang laban" Terra-2 made his final decision as everyone blame for his timidity and defeat, Terra doesn't stand another loss as he did up in the meeting lab and head to the leader's row of the round table

"That's it, you're gonna quit already?" Terra asked reluctantly

"It's no use, they're gonna perish us for sure" Chomper-2 said in defeat "We will all be enslaved for our loved ones"

"There's no turning back, Doof Rebellions" Littlefoot also stood up and stay beside Terra as he started his heroic speech "I, for one, am here to save everyone from the forces of evil, not become a coward of all evil. We may have lose everything doesn't mean we lose the best we got. We, Team Dinopals, will always be our best to become heroes, no matter what"

"I for too, to help anyone inside and outside their hometown" Ali also made her speech "I helped Littlefoot's Grandfather to cure illness and we never give up as we almost lost Ducky from our meat-eating belly draggers and a feathery flyer. Do you say 'I quit after leaving the Great Valley?' Never! Because I am still a heroine, no matter what. I still have heart in you, Littlefoot" some of the Resistance awed for the longnecks to start a new level of friendship

"I, for three, to come to the Great Valley and I am the High-Ranked Thief of Razor Valley" Terra taught everyone a lesson of being a hero "Some say they don't have a dark secret, they are wrong. Everyone will always have their dark secrets in their hearts. I may be the thief but I put the past behind in all of this. I am now a hero myself, a hero to my family and friends"

"We, small band of brothers, join in our hero side" Ferb stood and join the revolution "We remember the days of our summer vacation. We do a lot of big ideas for our friends, Isabella, and everyone we meet. Phineas also save Isabella when we are fighting Khaka Peu Peu as the Beak. We also help the superheros in a flying supership to recover their superpowers. We, Phineas and Ferb, are heroes and partners to the end" all of their speeches raise everyone's mood to defeat their supervillain and save the world

"I like everyone to prepare the battle, never lose hope, and we are called ourselves family!" Cera said in unison "Because the finale is on!" everyone shouted an applause as the heroes have enough confidence to risk their lives and take a chance to save the world, Littlefoot turned to 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Furiza to give one final option

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz, I accept your challenge!" Littlefoot accepted with all of his might

"So be it, the Golden Weapons will be in my possession" Furiza said as stated giving the challenges to save the world "Your challenge is to race to Enigma's Heart with you, Littlefoot, and your partner, leaving everyone else behind. And Phineas, I have a very special surprise for you, embrace your lives into friendship. Terra, you're no longer in use of the final battle with them"

"And now, it's time to start to invasion" 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz said evilly as he run away from the camera to eat "And somebody get me a muffin"

"But it's not yet muffin time, sir" Norm said with two trays of muffin in both hands

"Open the chess game" Furiza said defiantly "Welcome to the endgame, soon-to-be-doomed Heroes" and she ended the crust with a white background with five circles and Dr. Doofenshmirtz in the middle, Team Dinopals stood up together as they encourage to make a story as heroes and friends

"Team Dinopals Roll!" Team Dinopals shot out their catchphrase as everyone cheer in for the best meeting ever, they also stated to prepare for the final battle of the season

-Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., 1:05PM-

Back to the room of doom, Dr. Doofenshmirtz had finished his muffins so fast as Furiza evilly snickered

"Furiza, just for the curiosity" 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked "What is the special surprise for Phineas?"

"You see, the Brain Drain-Inator Isabella fell into not just extract the Timeline Spoiler from the person" Furiza explained evilly, rising up the tension every word "It also embraces darkness so potential that no force on justice will ever go against it called Tomorrow's New Villain. And so, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is now under my control!" the Brain Drain-Inator rise up to cool down and the metal clamps on the chair detached the girl's hands.

The brainwashed Isabella moved out of the chair with her long hair covering her face, she tossed her hair and it revealed her red eyes with a metallic collar on her neck. Isabella is no longer the heroine but the next chapter's new villain. Furiza evilly laughed into breaking silence and darkening the place to end the act in the heartbreaking cliffhanger

"I'm coming for you, Phineas."

**To Be Continued... (Next Chapter: The Final Battle has begun. With Isabella captured, what will Phineas expect the unexpected when he reunites Isabella? With Furiza merging the Golden Weapons, will the main heroes reach to Enigma Heart's before it's too late?)**


	7. C16 - RoTGW (Part 1)

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 2 Finale: When Dimensions Collide**

**(K+ Fanfiction Rating or Parental Guidance for Mild Language and Mild Violence)**

**Chapter 16: The Rise of the Golden Weapons (Season Finale)**

**Summary: **The Final Battle has begun. With Isabella captured, what will Phineas expect the unexpected when he reunites Isabella? With Furiza merging the Golden Weapons, will the main heroes reach to Enigma Heart's before it's too late? Head to Ash Mesa, through the Yolo Kind of Game on Lavascope Pit, at the Enigma's Gate with an evil twist, and finally a fiery Enigma's Heart.

**"I agree, it ends here!" -Mitch, Phineas and Ferb 'The Chronicles of Meap'**

**Act 1**

-Ash Mesa, 2:30PM-

Ash Mesa is the Secret Plains of the Second Dimension, which the ground is bounded with ash snowed by Enigma Lavascope in recent volcanic activities. As the All-In war is about to begin, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry raced to find Team Dinopals and other allies at this very place with Perry's rocket car from Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the Second Dimension

"Perry the Platypus, we gotta find Team Dinopals" Dr. Doofenshmirtz hurried him fast "This is the Ash Mesa where it lies the Secret Plains of the Second Dimension" as they zoom fast into an eagle speed, the scientist saw the whole army with a few moving cannons and equipped powerful gadgets

"Oh, no" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said "The All-In War has just started"

At the ground of the Ash Mesa, Team Dinopals, Team Phineas, Doof Rebellions, and the Resistance are marching in the ash ground. the Resistance moved seven cannons with their hands while Doof Rebellions prepare the Portable Turrets and Gadget Kits, Remaining Teams prepare Weapons as they saw a flying object or Perry's Rocket Car

"Incoming adversary!" Candace-2 shouted

"No, don't shoot!" Team Dinopals said together while Ducky added with her catchphrase "It's our allies, Perry and my dimension Dr. Doofenshmirtz"

**Sometime Later…**

"And how can we trust you?" Littlefoot-2 asked in demeanor while his team glare at Dr. Doofenshmirtz sternly

"Because the alternate dimension me doomed myself along with Phineas, Ferb, and Perry the Platypus" Dr. Doofenshmirtz answered to prove his alliance with Team Dinopals

"Fair enough" Cera-2 accepted his cooperation with Team Dinopals, giving one condition "But if we do see you in crime acts, we'll lock you up"

"Don't worry, he has his rights with me" Littlefoot said

"Dr. D, you're in prison with Isabella" Phineas asked "What happened to her?"

"I'm sorry, Phineas" Dr. Doofenshmirtz sighed in defeat "We couldn't save her in time, she is no longer a good hero"

"What?" Team Dinopals asked in shock, leaving Phineas second thoughts about his best friend

"Furiza is right" Terra realized his sister and then he asked "But what Inator did she tortured her?"

"There is one secret ingredient that I knew" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said in unison as he started his flashback "Back when I was at the lab-"

"Enough backstory!" Ruby-2 annoyingly interrupted

"I know, but it's flashback" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said as he revealed what happened "It's very different with the other due to point of time. Anyway, Isabella is today's falling hero and tomorrow's new villain with my Brain Drain-Inator"

"Wait, you didn't invent one of these in our dimension" Littlefoot contradicted that as he puts his hand on his chin "But is it familiar with the De-Volitionator?"

"Yes, Littlefoot" Dr. Doofenshmirtz agreed "Luckily, I've send up my Inators to the dimension along the way with my Pocket Storage-Inator" he raise his laser pointer which is the Inator as he point to the empty space to summon most of his Inators to support the All-In War

The team watched to see how many Inators he brought. The Inators he brought is the Drill-Inator, Monster Trucks, Giant Robot Spider-Inator, Paper Cut-Inator, Stain-Inator, Giant Mechanical Dragon, Waffle-Inator, Disintegrator-Inator, and a Steam-Powered Evil Swan. All of the Inators are designed to attack the enemy lines as everyone are impressed of the machines

"Question!" Chomper interrupted as he raised his hand to Dr. Doofenshmirtz "When did you build the Giant Robot Spider-Inator, Giant Mechanical Dragon, and the Evil Swan?"

"It's all about time management, boy" Dr. Doofenshmirtz confidently said "I got it all the ideas from my dreams. Not too shabby" a siren has screamed around the field as 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz is arriving soon

"Ito ay ang alarma Doofenshmirtz" Terra-2 ordered his allies "Lumukso sa Inators!"

"I'm taking the Drill-Inator" Buford-2 said as he and Baljeet-2 entered the Inator

"Monster Trucks" Candace-2, Chomper-2, Ali-2, and Littlefoot-2 said in unison

"GRS-Inator" Phineas-2, Ferb-2, and Isabella-2 said together as they climbed up on the spider's legs

"Mantsang-Inator ay ang aking pinakamahusay na pagpipilian" Terra-2 flied the Inator to pre-battle

"I will take on the Giant Mechanical Dragon" Dr. Doofenshmirtz reminded

"Waffle-Inator's on me" Terra said as Team Dinopals make a glance "What? I like waffles"

"Evil Swan to the end" Ruby-2 said as she rocket jump with fire to its head, the rest prepare the artillery to the battlefield as the Doofenshmitz finally arrive with Normbots, Clone-Inators, and worst of all, the Tri-Inator consisting with Freeze-Inator, Burn-Inator, and Shock-Inator

"Hello, soon-to-be-doomed heroes" 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz greeted with his one eye open in greed "Soon, I'm seeing a good number of enslavers so I can take over the world"

"Not for long" Ducky said as she bravely make her speech "We are Team Dinopals, our allies are Phineas and Ferb. The black-coated Resistance and Doof Rebellions, they're with us too. And the evil scientist or humorously pharmacist and the Crime-fighting platypus, I bet these two have each other's backs" Dr. Doofenshmirtz whistled and Perry chattered to taunt him

"Where have you kept Isabella?" Littlefoot demanded as he chuckled evilly

"Enigma Lavascope" 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied evilly as he set up a condition on this war "Now, it's an All-In War. Everyone loses, enemies win! Last choice, back out or fight us" hearing what he said, everyone took a stomp forward with the cannons preparing for fire as Candace-2 lead the conflict with her battle staff

"It's all in for the count, guys" Candace-2 said as she prepare forward her staff "Charge with the musical accompaniment!" the background music played Robot Riot as everyone attack the Doofenshmirtz army

The battle started with Dr. Doof singeing the mid row of the field with Dragon Fire, Petrie flap a wing as the cannons started to shoot out, and the Clone-Inator is powered on to multiply the battle. Everyone on the Inators, except the Giant Robot Spider-Inator, attack the Normbots together to remove the Normbots in heavy numbers while it last. Meanwhile, Littlefoot, Ali, Phineas, Ferb, and the Resistance Trio are prepared to run to the active volcano

"Guys, Ali, Other Dimension Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and I will head to Enigma Lavascope" Littlefoot said to Phineas in unison, he then turned to Terra who is shooting now "Terra, assist us on our run"

"Roger that" Terra obeyed and he insulted to the attacking Normbots "Eat Freshly-Baked Waffle, suckers" everybody flee the war as the remaining Team Dinopals saw them leaving for the finale

"Good luck, guys" Cera encouraged "May the best hero wins!" she wagged her tail as the cannons fired again, the battle will continue on until the final battle is over

-Lavascope Pit, 2:45PM-

As they rush to Enigma's Heart, passing by the Enigma Entrance, they've arrive at the very place before the heart of the Volcano. The place is filled with volcanic ash and rocks and pyroclastic flows around the road. At the light is the Golden Weapons ready to merge soon, Terra bends some of the rocks to test for any obstacles

"Okay, we're in the flowing lava zone" Terra said in unison to the ensemble "By my approximations, only two of us can reach to Enigma's Heart before Furiza finished the Omega Weapon. Now let's roll!" he ride on his Waffle-Inator as everyone run to follow him, running at a restless pace to finish Furiza once-and-for-all

The volcano is a danger for them so they dodged raining volcanic rocks, hissing volcanic gas, and pyroclastic flows to proceed forward. Terra rock the grounds to prevent any gas incoming to his ground heroes and his Waffle-Inator for any suspecting traps with its Trap Detect-Inator. Halfway to the top, booby traps are no longer set as they arrive with a large hole in the cave. The ensemble are confused of what it is until they heard a growling noise along with an angry roar

"This is familiar" Ferb said as the monster reappeared as Goozim, scaring the ground heroes but Terra backed away from it

"Goozim!" Phineas scaringly hopped on Ferb's arm, he roared but Terra shoot it with waffles on its mouth

"We'll take this, guys" Ferb said in unison as he flew down to them "After all, only two can reach the end" they nodded as they run away from Terra and Ferb

Terra saw the Goozim spitting the waffles he shot, the Goozim charged at him while he is at the ground as the fast-runner ejected out of the Waffle-Inator and glow his hand to throw rocks at it. He wailed as he run away from it and try to attack it while it charged him dead

Back to the heroes, they've passed the clouds as it is raining ash to their ground. They already wear their masks to prevent themselves to get infected by the ashfall

"Hurry, hustle" Littlefoot said while the mask muffled his voice

"Don't waste time, Littlefoot" Isabella-2 said sassily while her mask simulate her voice like a walkie-talkie "We still have time"

"Those masks can help us prevent to breathe ash" Ali said while running with Phineas on her saddle "Until we reach the top-" everyone stopped to see the Golden Light shining like a beacon, they knew the Golden Weapons are now merged

"We're too late" Phineas said, but they continue running despite of the light until they are stopped by a smashing fist

They turned up to see the giant robot of 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Phineas remembered how he almost got crushed by it as Littlefoot got scared to say

"Whoa, Doofenshmirtz Robot!" with the boys frozen, Isabella-2 controlled the Giant Robot Spider-Inator as they started to attack the robot

Littlefoot and Phineas assisted them as he threw up a wave of cracks to emerge a volcanic gas on the robot, Phineas shoot the robot with the baseball launcher until he realized his ammo run out

"Don't you worry, guys" Isabella-2 said to them "Our lives are more valuable to this rustbucket than all of you"

"Good luck, three of you" Littlefoot encouraged before leaving "Watch out for Volcanic Gases, that's the machinery weakness"

"Hop on to the love dinosaur, Phineas" Ali teased him as he sat on her, turned to Littlefoot "Golden Hero, hana!"

As the longnecks and Phineas leave the Second Dimension trio alone, the ashfall is no longer falling after the Doofenshmirtz Robot. They removed the mask confidently to race to the top.

-Enigma's Gate, 2:50PM-

They've reached the gate still far away, but they step on an Isabella-shaped arena. Something fuzzy is coming up on their senses about Furiza's special surprise earlier

"Phineas, I think we're stepping on Isabella's face" Littlefoot said in curiosity "Weird shape for an arena"

"Wait, remember what Furiza said that I have a special surprise?" Phineas asked to the longnecks

"What will it be?" Ali asked while her eyes kept looking around for a surprise; when she moved her eyes at the center, she saw Isabella in the distance "There's Isabella. What are the odds?" the boys saw what she saw and Phineas is surprised Isabella is here

"Isabella!" Phineas shouted her name but no response, he run into her to check on her "Isabella, are you okay?" fleeing from Littlefoot and Ali, she is impressed that the evil fast-runner's surprise is just a plain old Isabella

"End of story, Furiza" Ali said in a skeptical mood until Littlefoot's eyes grew out of suspicious

"Wait a minute" Littlefoot asked suspiciously to Ali "Isabella doesn't always lose her hair bow, right? And her clothes aren't messed when she is always with her friends?" Ali gasped that her crush is right as she sensed danger coming on Isabella

"Phineas, watch out! That's Furiza's special surprise for you" Ali warned Phineas cautiously as he is already approaching Isabella

"What are you talking about?" Phineas asked "Of course, Furiza didn't harm her. She's just famished" when he is about to put his hand on Isabella's shoulder, she slowly rose her head as she revealed her evil eyes to scare Phineas

"What have she done to you?" Phineas asked as he saw Isabella starting to cry but she snapped and started to get angry at him

"Usted arruinó mi corazón, Phineas!" Isabella insulted as she punched Phineas hard in the nose to trip him in the ground

"I would never hate you in any matter" Phineas said worriedly "I've always like you as my best friend"

"No you don't" Isabella angrily said "You always ignore me when I was trying to flirt you and this is how you repay me?"

"Uh oh" Littlefoot and Ali said together as Isabella summoned her pink lightsaber and aim it at Phineas who is still in the ground

"Get up and fight me like a man" Isabella demanded an order but Phineas frowned and almost surrender at his best friend, she swings her saber at him but...

"Vamos!" Littlefoot swung his G.O.L.D.E.N at Isabella's lightsaber as her collar flashed a light to explode Littlefoot away from her, knocking back to Ali and uninterrupting her battle with Phineas

"Don't worry, guys" Phineas stopped the longnecks from interfering as he whispered "Goodbye, Isabella. Wherever you are?" equipping his baseball launcher in sadness, he reloaded his last batch of baseballs

"Phineas get over what we debated" Ali tried to forget what everyone argued Isabella as Littlefoot advised "Isabella may be gone but she is still captured by darkness"

"I know, lead the way" Phineas remembered "I'll handle her at this moment. I have to make up with her" as he prepare his Baseball Launcher, his weapon transformed into a red lightsaber with yellow as its glow as he prepare to battle his his best friend and only one who has a crush on him

Isabella started her first strike as she aimed for his head, but deflected by Phineas preventing her saber to contact his physical body. Together, they swing each other's sword into a rivalry of the arena. Even Isabella cared for his feelings, with being brainwashed, she is nothing but hatred to him. Phineas swing his saber to her feet but jumped to stuck his saber

"I don't want to hurt you or something, but you leave me no choice" Phineas sadly said as he started to hurt Isabella on purpose, he punched her in the face and later push her away both hands by her chest, freeing his saber and also angering her

"You dirty double crosser!" Isabella shouted as she screamed to power up her saber to continue the battle, she charged at her crush as the battle goes in the cliffhanger

-Enigma's Heart, 2:55PM-

As Littlefoot and Ali run to the last place on the volcano, they run through the gates, pass the room before the boss, and finally reach the heart of the volcano. It shows a circular arena like magma as its border of the arena. Littlefoot and Ali slowly walked into the arena very carefully. The horizon is filled with thunderstorm as Furiza make her endangering entrance. The lightning strike at the other edge of the arena as Furiza unmasked her appearance to the final battle, surprising Littlefoot and Ali into. Above her head, the Omega Weapon appears as a Chakram. Littlefoot summoned his G.O.L.D.E.N, his only Golden Weapon, as Ali prepare her Reverie for the final battle

"Welcome to the Final Battle" Furiza greeted with the Omega Weapon floating down on her "Are you happy to see me and my Chakram? or should I say, the Omega Weapon"

"This is very high on tension" Littlefoot commented and he turned to hope his partner to prepare "Ali, I hope you're ready for this"

"Of course, I know Phineas got help from Terra" Ali said with encourage "So I know we have to finish this. For you, for everyone"

"Furiza, we are ready for the battle you want to never forget" Littlefoot "Even though you may have the Omega Weapon, but you have not beat the Golden Hero to take over the world"

"Quite Confidence" Furiza said evilly with a glare "But I have the power of the Golden Weapons, I have the power of the Omega Weapon!" She rose her hand as her possession with the Omega Weapon bonded the abilities of the Golden Hero, glowing into a Golden aura

"It's time to end this!" Ali cried out in battle as Littlefoot and Ali prepare for the final battle to begin, Furiza snapped a finger as the magma spew a lot of magma geysers rising up to 15-feet tall

Littlefoot and Ali sternly glare at Furiza before the battle begins in the next act.


	8. C16 - RoTGW (Part 2)

Act 2

-Enigma's Heart, 3:00PM-

As the official final battle has finally begun, Littlefoot glowed into a Golden aura like her as he dashed towards the enemy to make his first strike. But Furiza charged in readiness to swing their weapons together. They didn't got hit and swing again while Ali assist Littlefoot with her Reverie.

Furiza turned back and attacked Ali. The Purple Longneck smacked her with the battle staff while Littlefoot go on double team with her as Furiza cast firewall against them. She blocked their attacks and Littlefoot flashed his G.O.L.D.E.N blind her

"Smack her, Ali" Littlefoot signaled as Ali took another smack at her, she got hit and Furiza transformed her weapon into an Omega version of Disastrous

Furiza rapidly shoot blue arrows infinitely at them while Ali and Littlefoot step back carefully. Littlefoot almost hit the edge as he took a light dash at her, she dodged it and transform another to SkyLife for close combat.

"Toast, small fry!" Furiza insulted as she hastily swing her SkyLife onto Littlefoot but assisted by Ali, thus Ali VS Furiza into battle

Ali swing her battle staff to her face, repeatedly hurting her until she knocked back by slicing her battle staff in half. She headbutt her in retaliation, and she suddenly threw pink beam of light at her. Throwing her half way from her. They are surprised that Ali discover her all-new power

"Holy crud" Littlefoot said in amazement

"I got that power?" Ali thought as she named her new power "That's the rose beam"

"Nice job, Sputnik" Furiza said before she threw her chakram to her

"No one insults me" Ali said sarcastically and she continued the battle by blasting another beam dash, Littlefoot watched the battle smiling add he made up a strategy to beat Furiza

"At least Ali give me an idea to defeat her" Littlefoot thought as he said quietly "Now's my chance" his thoughts are running to make up a plan but interrupted when Ali shouted

"Littlefoot, tag me!" Littlefoot bulged his eyes as Furiza grabbed Ali's neck and almost dropped her into the magma

Littlefoot growled as he took a light dash on the menacing Fast-Runner, dropping Ali and she took a pink dash to escape. Littlefoot is against Furiza now as the battle goes in limbo for The Resistance VS Doofenshmirtz Robot.

-Lavascope Pit, Same Time-

Back at the Resistance against the Doofenshmirtz Robot, their Giant Robot Spider-Inator is severely damaged while the Doofenshmirtz Robot is almost the same too. A sudden burst of Volcanic Gases sprayed on the bottom of the GRS-Inator, surrendering the Resistance Trio into battle

"It's gonna blow!" Isabella-2 exclaimed, Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 escaped the spider but Isabella-2 got her foot stuck on the wirecords, she got electrocuted as Phineas-2 pulled her fast

Ferb-2 assisted him and the three finally escaped at the Giant Spider Robot-Inator exploding. After escaping, Ferb-2 fought the enemy robot by himself while Phineas-2 dragged the electrocuted Isabella-2 to a nearby safe rock

"Isabella, can you talk while you're electrocuted?" Phineas-2 comforted while she is electrocuted

"I don't know" Isabella-2 replied as she go into a continuous electric shock "Please, emergency kit on my right pocket" Phineas-2 tried to rummage the kit but Isabella-2's electric shock kept interrupting him

"Stay still!" Phineas-2 seriously said to Isabella-2, her body couldn't freeze while electrocuted as Ferb-2 didn't manage to give extra time for cover "I got it!"

"Guys, the robot cannot hold Isabella's cover any longer" Ferb-2 said in defeat as they turned to see the giant, Isabella-2 gasped and shocked at the same time until a screaming boy in falsetto voice run pass through the battle

"Terra?!" Phineas-2 asked in shock as the Goozim suddenly rammed the Doofenshmirtz Robot to the cold ash ground, it roared as it kept charging to Terra

"She called this sweet revenge!" Ferb-2 said with an epic mood as he snickered the defeated robot, Phineas-2 and Isabella-2 stared each other very amusingly with Isabella's continuous shock

"Don't worry, Terra" Ferb said loudly while he has the portable Waffle-Inator in hand "I'm coming!" Ferb kept marathoning the chasing competitors until the Fast-Runner reached Enigma's Gate

-Enigma's Heart, 3:05PM-

Back at the heart, Littlefoot and Ali dodged Furiza's GoldCast elemental projectiles. Every element they rolled, Furiza makes power of the Omega Weapon. Ali kept dodging while Littlefoot deflect the rest with his scalpel-sword. The Omega Versions of the Golden Weapons have upgraded with more powerful attacks, faster fire rate, and more elemental properties.

Littlefoot send an earth crack at Furiza, pushing her up to the sky as she transform it into Disastrous. She shot more arrows faster into a shower. Littlefoot spun his Golden Weapon like a helicopter while Ali shootout her rose beam to Furiza. She got hit and started to fall into them, but she threw a big fireball onto them before landing. Ali took a pink dash but Furiza singed her with ember before hand. Littlefoot chucked the Golden Weapon to her as she transformed it back to the Omega Weapon

"Gotcha!" Littlefoot said midway to hit Furiza

"Not for long!" Furiza replied as she dashed her way to deflect the Golden Weapon, the scalpel-sword bounced back to Littlefoot as he grabbed it

"Uh, hello" Ali asked in unison "Rose Beam?" she shootout once again to her as she is moderately hit by it, knocking her away from the Omega Weapon and tripping her into the edge of the arena

"Good job, Ali" Littlefoot cheered "We did it!" Littlefoot and Ali won the battle for this phase but not for long

As the winners are about to claim the Omega Weapon but Furiza somehow stood up and endure Ali's rose beam. She is not losing this battle, especially on the final battle

"You're not getting this" Furiza quietly said in anger as she charged up a secret weapon on her palm "You will never have this victory!"

Back to Littlefoot and Ali, they are about to claim the weapon in rejoice. Littlefoot couldn't believe his eyes that the Omega Weapon is very unique, Ali thought of it too but she noticed Furiza isn't giving up

"We have to send to Terra to store the weapon safely" Littlefoot said "If only we could have this weapon held like it's a ring-"

"Lightning!" Furiza shouted in unison as she shootout a large voltage dark lightning, standing frozen for Littlefoot as Ali started to sacrifice her life for him

"No!" Ali screamed as she pushed Littlefoot away from the dark lightning and later got hit herself with it, Furiza successfully knocked Ali strong enough to hit against the large closed door

"Ali!" Littlefoot screamed her name as his loss starting to memorize her mother's tragedy

-Enigma's Gate, 3:10PM-

Continuing the battle, Isabella is enraged of feeling hatred to Phineas. The redhead kept defending himself because she injured him much off-screen. Phineas is now heavily breathing while Isabella is moderately breathing with her messed up hair and slightly messed up clothes

"I called this battle Sweet Revenge!" Isabella said evilly "Because you break my heart so much"

"Is it because of the Summer Solstice back in Paris?" Phineas asked "Or is it because I didn't let you help on the Marvel Superhero event?" Isabella charged for the third time as he deflected once again, the grip held on until Phineas pushed and stabbed her stomach to push her also as he has extra time to take cover

"You coward, beat up a girl you just hate" Isabella insulted

"I cannot hurt you" Phineas said only to find himself cornered by the invisible wall "Even if you're crazy and/or evil, I am still your friend" he found a nearby trap as he threw a net on Isabella, she tripped and Phineas run away from her

"You can't run away from me, triangle idiot" Isabella said angrily while struggling herself to get out, Phineas hide under a large eyeball rock

"This is weird how an arena looks like Isabella's face" Phineas thought while he prepared something on his pocket, this is actually a heart stone given to her from TLBTA Season One 'Ruby's Star Day Celebration' "I curse this day Furiza built this. Now, how do I eat her if she just nothing but obsessive love on me. I got it!" he slowly stood up as he is about to expose the stone to Isabella, but she suddenly appeared in front of him and made an evil grin

"Surprise!" Isabella spat as she knocked him down again for a hyperbole of fifteen times, he is now as weak as a destroyed snail "Now you're gonna say 'I love you 'till death do you partake', Phineas"

"Just tell me!" Phineas weakly said as he almost lose the battle

"Phineas!" Terra called off-screen, finally arriving at the place

"Terra, what are you doing here?" Phineas asked

"Isabella can't understand your feelings" Terra said with his hands as megaphone "Try weakening her and I'll give you something" he felt a moderate pain on her body, Isabella stomped his hip as she almost finished him

"Hey!" Terra snapped Isabella's attention as he threw a rock onto her right cheek, she stepped backwards while in pain as Phineas kicked her feet to trip sidewards into the ground

"You can't do this to me" Isabella tried to surrender but Phineas mimic her attack to him on her lower legs, her lower leg cramped her body as she painfully stand up for Phineas to step back

"Catch!" Terra shouted as he chucked a mod for Phineas' lightsaber, he catched it and he knew what it means on this mod called 'Machine Destroyer'

"You want me to kill her?" Phineas asked like Terra is crazy

"No! This weapon can phase through human cells and destroy machines" Terra said as he pointed the source of Isabella's hatred and darkness "See that collar? Off with her head!" he then added a gesture to decapitate her, fearing Phineas to try destroy the machine without killing Isabella

Turning back, this is their last resort. Isabella could only bare her last leg as she prepared her lightsaber to defeat Phineas. He also prepare his lightsaber with the given mod as both of them started to charge with the slow motion. Phineas and Isabella jumped together as Phineas started to glow in white color as Isabella bulged her eyes to see the weapon to be her end of misery. A white curve flashed in black background as both of them kneel in the ground to declare who is the winner...

The winner is Phineas Flynn as Isabella's evil collar is now sparked to dismantle. She gasped in unison as her eyes is back to blue and she slowly stand up. Phineas noticed her pain as she moan painfully before she could pass out

"Don't worry, Isabella" Phineas said as he supported her by holding his hands on her hips "I got you. Look, I'm really sorry for what you said to me. I've never noticed your feelings so much, I didn't you got hurt so much. Please forgive me and I wanted to say 'I like you' to make up with you" she finally understood his words from her past times, she couldn't bare but to sob and almost cry happily

"Oh, Phineas" Isabella replied happily as she sobbed "I'm so glad you're here! I do like you but I love you is better than it" they were so to be together again as they slowly stare at each other closing into a kiss but it is interrupted as they saw the Goozim shocking Terra with a roar

"Goozim!" Terra shouted as he is now cornered against the closed gate to Enigma's Heart

"Hey!" Ferb catch the Goozim's attention with a portable Waffle-Inator in his hand "Feast your mouth in this!" he reloaded the Inator as he shoot the last wave of waffles into the Goozim's mouth, leaving it distracted as Terra grabbed a giant tube with his elemental power

"And this!" Terra shouted in unison as he throw the giant rocky tube as his last resort, the Goozim is now shaved into the giant tube as it shaved through and landed on the cold ash ground

The Goozim isn't dead but turned into a cylinder-shaped earthworm. It roared but it didn't realized it was now just a cylinder earthworm

"And that's how you shave a Goozim" Terra said as everyone turned into a glance "With a Cylinder that is…" when he thought of this joke, he snickered until he turned into a burst of laughter

Terra and Ferb laughed to it as it is their victory remark to end the battle very hilariously. Phineas and Isabella laughed along despite of the injuries they suffered as the final battle continues with Ali losing conscious

-Enigma's Heart, Same Time-

Continuing the climax, Littlefoot approached Ali as she could only speak at her near end. She tried to stand up but she fell down and voltage is cringing her nervous system

"Ali, get up" Littlefoot tried to wake her up "Get up, we can beat her"

"It's hopeless, Littlefoot" Ali weakly said while electric is still sparking in her body "Only you can beat her"

"No, Ali" Littlefoot said "I'm not giving you up on this"

"It's too late for me" Ali said "You have the Golden Weapon, she has dark powers and the Omega Weapon. Even if you're outnumbered, I believe you can do this" due to the voltage that is currently paralyzing her, her body is no longer and become numb

"Ali, please don't perish like how my mother did to me" Littlefoot cried sadly "It was all my fault that I lost her" Littlefoot started to fall his tears on his eyes as she smiled before losing conscious

"Don't doubt the past" Ali whispered before passing out "Please believe… I'm gonna lose conscious…" and she started to lose her vision and finally no conscious, Littlefoot cried above her as he has no confidence to battle Furiza without Ali. His only friend, his only female best friend.

"Let's get it on, loser" "You don't need Ali, you're the Golden Hero and you'll always be the king. King of the loser" Littlefoot snapped after Furiza insulted their friendship, he started to get snapped as he cleared his tears with his tail and grabbed his weapon for battle

"Bring it on, Furiza Samson!" Littlefoot continued the battle with a question "Wanna know the acronym of G.O.L.D.E.N? The acronym of G.O.L.D.E.N is… Golden Ordinance of Lustrous Denominator and Eliminator of Noxious!"

"Golden Power Stage One, activated!" A Female voice on the weapon said as the Omega Weapon attracted to Littlefoot

The Omega Weapon splitted back into the Golden Weapons as the three and G.O.L.D.E.N revolve around Littlefoot. He started to have a Golden aura on his body as the weapons disappear and a glowing soul appeared on Littlefoot

"Littlefoot, my son" A motherly voice said to him "You have activated your first stage of the Golden Weapon. Defeat your evil enemy and save the world" a glowing soul disappeared as Littlefoot thought of someone as the glowing soul

"That voice, is it familiar?" Littlefoot asked himself but...

"Dreaming on, boy" Furiza interrupted as she summon her new weapon

"It's time to end this!" Littlefoot said sternly as he summoned first GoldCast, he shoot up Lightning Balls as Furiza tumble around and shoot Flamethrower on him

He cast a bubble shield on himself and transform into the Omega Weapon. He dash with the chakram spinning fast as Furiza got hit and rebound with Ghost Shackles. It trapped Littlefoot but he used the chakram to untangle the shackles, he transform it again into Disastrous as he shoot arrows now as faster than Furiza's power. Furiza got hit again and again by the arrows until the clouds in the horizon are swirling together and the lightning is crackling fast and hard that it started to hit the arena. This also interrupted Littlefoot's shootout. Furiza got herself laying down in the ground but her energy never waste a moment as she stood up as she clench her fist to burrow down the clouds to give her more power as ever

"Behold, the power of Darkness!" Furiza exclaimed as she surrounded herself into dark clouds

Littlefoot froze for a moment to disappear the Omega Weapon. Furiza started to change her voice and the cloud is now her body of armor with glowing red eyes through the clouds. Littlefoot slowly stepped back to see the new character

"I am Dark Furiza. Overlord of the Dark Dimension" The evil cloud man introduced with Littlefoot gasping as it lead into a cliffhanger of the final battle.


	9. C16 - RoTGW (Part 3)

**Act 3 (Two Dimensions are now setting since Chapter 14)**

-Ash Mesa, 3:15PM- (2D)

Continuing the All-In War, it lead into so much destruction while most of the heroes are safe and protected. At the off-screen battle of Two Dr. Doofenshmirtzes, the normal dimension Dr. Doofenshmirtz has near his other dimension self to surrender

"No, I'm losing!" 2D Dr. Doof exclaimed as the battle interrupted by the thunderstorm enraging at Enigma Lavascope

"Look at the lightning, it's cracking up very hard" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said in amazement while he is dazed at the scene "Which means Littlefoot and Furiza are squaring off together for the second part of the final battle"

"Soon, I will take the upper hand" 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz said as he is about to hit him with a lamp

"Never!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz snapped as he hit him with a fish, slipping him into a Self-Destruction button of the Master Clone-Inator

"No, my Clone-Inator Dashboard!" 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz surrendered as he did pushed the button with his back "You tripped me into pressing a self-destruction!" the Inator exploded as he is covered in soot of defeat

"And you're gonna say…" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said with his arms crossed

"Curse you, Dr. Doofenshmirtz!" 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz cursed his valuable words as Dr. Doofenshmirtz win the battle, he walk away with his Giant Mechanical Dragon as he leave in vain

At the battlefield, all of the Clone-Inators are destroyed as it no longer produces Normbots from now on. All of the alliance are surprised of this downfall as they felt victory in their veins

"Ang Clone-Inator ay nawasak" Terra-2 declared without his Inator "Tagumpay ay atin! Sumulong, Doof Rebellions" Doof Rebellions attacked the remaining Normbots seamlessly

"Team Dinopals Roll!" Cera said without her Inator as everyone in the team charged to victory

"the Resistance, move, move, move" Candace-2 said in unison as she unsheathed her battle staff, everyone ditched the cannons as they assist the remaining teams into victory

Back at the Doofenshmirtzes, the normal dimension Doofenshmirtz is about to leave in vain but the Second Dimension Doofenshmirtz begged to spare and never be captured by the alliance

"Please, spare me" 2D Dr. Doof tried to spare his arresting life "I know I've been a bad interdimensional friend but please don't let me get captured by them"

"Sorry, I'm no villain anymore in this season finale" Dr. Doof said with an evil look "You brought me into the hour of my doom, and now, I brought you into the hour of your doom" he snap a rope on the Mechanical Dragon as he leave the incorporated building once-and-for-all, he wither his head in defeat as Vanessa of the Second Dimension arrived sternly

"Dad, you better have a good explanation on outlawing my boyfriend, Monty Monogram" Vanessa-2 said as he groaned to his daughter in distraught to answer her question

"Ugh, come on" 2D Dr. Doof said as he activated his escape pod 'We're outta here, Vanessa. Team Dinopals, Doof Rebellions, and the Resistance are gonna arrest us if we don't escape"

"Way ahead of you, dad" Vanessa-2 shared her father's escape pod as they escape the Great Valley without ever thinking of returning here, three teams cheer for victory as they saw the escape pod fleeing from their own line of justice

-Enigma's Gate, Same Time-

At the Isabella's face-shaped arena, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella (Two Dimensions), and Terra are waiting for Littlefoot and Ali's return. But what they didn't notice is the clouds and thunder rolling down the heart

"Come on, you two" Terra encouraged "You can do it" Isabella took a step forward but she fell her body to the ground, her lower leg injured Phineas did to her is painful enough to cause a leg cramp

"Isabella!" Everyone said her name as she knew that her injury is temporary disability

"You should carry me in bridal style, Phineas" Isabella pleaded "Both of my legs are sprained and cramped" Phineas followed what she said as he carried her in bridal style, but a sudden earthquake occurred as the lava is coming right in front of them from the eyes of the arena

"Incoming Lava!" Phineas-2 warned cautiously as everyone screamed to run away from the lava burning them

"Why the heck would my sister do this?" Terra asked in exaggeration as they are now racing down to the bottom end of the volcano

-Organization with a Cool Acronym, Same Time- (1D)

Back at the first dimension, exactly at the O.W.C.A, Major Monogram is on his office as he, Carl, and the other agents saw the interdimensional disaster of the Great Valley through the Big HD Screen

"This is not cool" Major Monogram said negatively

"What is it, sir?" Carl asked while eating his popcorn

"The Final Battle have caused weather conflicts on the Great Valley" "Causing a snowstorm all around here"

"Our best is to wait and hope, sir" Carl encouraged hopefully

"Roger, Carl" Major Monogram agreed as he offered him a mug to get something "Go get me some eggnog, paid intern"

-Enigma's Heart, Same Time- (2D)

Littlefoot took deep breaths before continuing as he summon Disastrous again. He shoot rapid fire while he light dash on Dark Furiza. He started to shoot dark cloud into the longneck. He got hit slightly and he saw that there are too many of the projectiles. He summon his Omega Weapon as he cast a portal to lure the dark clouds into a trap portal. He threw his chakram like a boomerang as it threw back the dark clouds. He groan in pain after being hit by the dark clouds

"Hey, Dark Furiza" Littlefoot taunted "Can you speak?" Dark Furiza roared in reply as he threw Ice Spikes on him, he dodged it and it slipped into the magma

"Anything you can do, I can do it better" Littlefoot said as he started to attack him with a Light Dash, he phase through the gassy body and it split Furiza and Dar Furiza together "What the…"

"Do you think I give up all of my body?" Furiza asked as she explained "Dark Furiza is the overlord of the dark dimension. You won't find out because we're in the battle"

"I'll show you battle" Littlefoot said as he threw his Omega Weapon to assist him during battle

Littlefoot square off with Dark Furiza while the Omega Weapon square off Furiza. Littlefoot took a flash of light to blind him while the Omega Weapon slashed Furiza. Dark Furiza took out his dark sword and attacked him while Furiza threw Ice Balls at it. The Omega Weapon transport the Ice Balls into Dark Furiza as it switched square offs. Littlefoot and Furiza attack with their swords but they're inpenetrateable to gain advantage over them

The Omega Weapon threw Yellow Arrows at it because it is shot by the Omega Weapon. Dark Furiza took a lightning on both of the heroes but Littlefoot summon GoldCast to cast a golden shield to prevent morbid damage. He shoved Furiza while he shoot up a Light Variety of Lightning. Dark Furiza got hurt so much that it it caused to disappear the Omega Weapon, outnumbering Littlefoot against the villains

"Not so heroic now, aren't you?" Furiza taunted as they corner him against the magma and rock wall, she bend a giant rock to attack but Littlefoot dodged it and Furiza knocked herself unconscious

Dark Furiza got shocked of what Littlefoot did as they are the only active competitors going for the finale. Littlefoot saw the Dark Furiza growing into a metamorphosis from a small tornado into a dark giant which is three times the height of Littlefoot. The battle is getting harder in tension as Littlefoot summon his GoldCast to eliminate the boss. The GoldCast shootout multiple elements except Darkness as the boss shoot overload of darkness powers like dark shackles and dark mists. Littlefoot started to float out of the cloud as the boss saw the Golden Hero blinking. Teleporting to a safe spot, Littlefot thought of the monster to be an overload to become interrupted during his battle with Furiza

"Dark Furiza?" Littlefoot said to himself while reaching for his communicator "I'm pretty sure he is familiar somewhere in the different dimension... I got it! Terra, tell me the strategy to defeat Dark Furiza!"

"Dark Furiza is the lord of the dark dimension" Terra said about it "how did you encountered him?"

"Furiza's desperate ally" Littlefoot silently said the three words, Terra skimmed the information needed off-screen

"Well, he hates light" Terra said while huffing, knowing he was running "Try the Omega Weapon. Can't talk 'cause we're outrunned by the lava!" He suddenly died the communicator as he is all alone in this final battle

"It's up to me now" Littlefoot said as he started to taunt "Hey, over here. Look what I got" the dark giant stomped as he prepared his Omega Weapon to summon a small portal

"Back to the dark dimension you go" Littlefoot said unison as the giant suddenly cast Dark Mind to control Littlefoot without any second guesses, he felt the darkness trying to control his body as the portal expand and summons an image of the dark purple horizon

Littlefoot struggled his body to summon Disastrous, suddenly shooting Light Arrows to threw giant to break free of the power. Littlefoot summon GoldCast to clear Dark Mists earlier. The monster stomp a volcanic earthquake as Littlefoot rebounded it with Dove Land Mines. Upon touching, the mines repair the arena and shoot small bolts of light. The monster is being pushed by it as the portal started to push it slowly. It roared into a horror of doom as Littlefoot cast SkyLife again to go on close combat

Littlefoot repeatedly attack the monster's foot. The monster winched a hurry slowly stepping backwards into the edge of the arena and closer to the portal. Near the monster's edge, it is about to fall backwards as Littlefoot finished the attack

"... And that's how the monster is always going down for" Littlefoot said as he takes the final slash of the monster, but the monster suddenly summoned Dark Shackles to trap Littlefoot

Regaining its balance, Dark Furiza deformed itself into is normal form. Slowly approaching Littlefoot, he struggled to escape from the shackles but to no avail

Dark Furiza taunted silently as it cast a charging dark beam. Littlefoot struggled to save his own life until the beam is at its full charge. Dark Furiza finally finished Littlefoot with a dark beam until a pink beam halted the beam's strike. Littlefoot is surprised that Ali regained conscious and immediately saved his life

"Alli?!" Littlefoot unexpectedly saw her sacrificing her life

"Leave him alone!" Ali interjected as she pushed the beam towards Dark Furiza to finish it

"Ali, I'm so glad you're alive" Littlefoot cried "I thought you were dead"

"I'm not, Furiza cured me of paralysis and now she helped me save you" Ski explained how it happened and Dark Furiza regain its mobile as he is about to shoot another beam at them

But it is stopped by Furiza as she caged it with dark firewall

"The battle is mine" Furiza amended as she dragged Dark Furiza to the portal "Leave to your dimension for that you serve no purpose to destroy Littlefoot's life" the portal is now pulling it as the portal is starting to collapse

The portal now dismantled itself as the Omega Weapon regain its possession to Littlefoot. The horizon stopped rumbling with thunderstorm as it all goes back to normal with small statice of whirling clouds

"Thanks Furiza" Littlefoot thanked her "I owe you the invitation to the next promotional party"

"Gladly, I can take it" Furiza gladly accepted as she briefly explained "Dark Furiza is a menace to us. No matter where we are, he always makes us sin badly and destroy our love with others. He is the overlord of the dark dimenionsion"

"Is that why Terra's mother disappeared? Because of this?" Ali asked

"It was her job being the Queen of Thieves" Furiza said "But when she married my father, the guild abandoned her position because they feared that Razor Valley citizens can invade their base. That's why she disappeared for our safety against the thieves"

"You see, my mother died because of the first sharptooth of my life" Littlefoot confessed his tragedy to Ali "Could this be an example?"

"Better believe she bled for your future, growing up, and finding a family that suits just the way you wanted to live" Ali said while equalizing her emotions to him "I believe in you because i know being the Golden Hero is your destiny to life"

"Yeah, and the final battle isn't over yet" Furiza said as she prepare herself to charge the Dark Beam

"Where were we now?"Ali asked, smirking to Littlefoot as she stepped back for him to charge his Light Beam

Ali thought of the final battle as she kept sweating her mind to determine the winner. If her partner wins, she is safe for her life. But if Furiza wins, her life is doomed. Littlefoot thought of the same as well, but Furiza has nothing but pride over the heroes as the beams are ready to finish the battle. Littlefoot and Furiza finally threw their Light and Darkness Beam as the battle will decide who will win the final battle. The beam comes to a halt as Littlefoot and Furiza explore their minds to their victory

"Please, Littlefoot" Ali said in determination "Finish the battle"

The beams are now unstable as Furiza started to shrink the beam to strike the beam at the center. Littlefoot foresaw the outcome as he started to shrink his beam fast and finally…

Littlefoot has finally the smallest diameter of the beam as the Light Beam finally finished Furiza and her chaotic mission to take over the Second Dimension Great Valley. Furiza fell backwards without any secondary backups to defeat Littlefoot and Ali. After Furiza is defeated, Littlefoot turned to Ali who is now crying gracefully. All she is thinking of is having a good hero in her side. As the premonition came true, Ali rested her head with Littlefoot's saddle while Littlefoot wrapped his neck with her. Their final battle has come to an end as the clouds are now dissolving into a rain of bliss. Furiza regained conscious and saw the rain of bliss, she is not just accepting her defeat but also determined to see her mother again someday

"Littlefoot, the bliss you rain on me…" Furiza thought blissfully as she saw an image of her mother "Is this my mother, Helen Samson?"

-Lavascope Pit, 3:30PM- (Battle has past for Fifteen Minutes)

Near at the beginning of the road, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Terra are cornered against the wall as everyone panicked for the lava to burn them alive. But the rain of bliss arrived fast and slowly cool down the lava into igneous rocks

"The rain of bliss!" Both Isabellas said simultaneously "Littlefoot and Ali did it, they finally defeat Furiza" the team cheered in victory as Terra looked at the volcano no longer erupting from the rain of bliss

"Yeah, they did" Terra said peacefully as he dreamed himself of reuniting his mother, his mind cleared out of reverie as he encouraged himself to find her someday "Mother, we're coming to get you someday with my sister"

-Ash Mesa, Same Time-

Three teams are already cheering in victory as the others clapped in unison. Team Dinopals remained silent throughout the the victory party as they talked each other about the final battle

"Can you believe it?" Cera bragged "Littlefoot and Ali won over Furiza's chaos"

"Guys, check it out" Chomper said as everyone saw his Smartphone called Chrono E 3.5 "The Natural Disaster in the Great Valley is dissolving into a snowy season"

"Cool, Christmas is finally here" Ducky cheered "Here, here, here"

"We should send a Vine video for them" Ruby said as she shared a six-second video and send it to Littlefoot and Ali

-Enigma's Heart, 3:35PM-

Back to Littlefoot and Ali, Furiza approached and give a thumbs-up. Littlefoot saluted as she transported away from them. After Furiza is gone, they heard an alert on their tablet. Ali raised her Chrono S 10 as they watched a video of the Snowy Great Valley. Ruby commented during the video 'Littlefoot, the cold time is here and it's now December 21, Winter Solstice. Good times, right?'

"Wow, that is good times" Ali said as she dismissed the video

"Come on, Ali" Littlefoot said the last words before leaving "We're going home" they leave the volcanic arena as their final adventure of the season is officially over.


	10. C16 - RoTGW (Ending)

**The Official Ending**

-The Great Valley, 5:00PM- (1D)

At the snowy season of the Great Valley, the secret plains' portal is glowing and functioning properly as the first dimension characters are now at home. The second dimension characters also visit here with Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Isabella

"Thank you so much for letting us go home to the first dimension Great Valley" Littlefoot thanked to Doof Rebellions in his most gratitude heart "We got so much time to spend Christmas and also heal Isabella's injury hinted by their bridal style"

"Without further ado" Terra-2 saluted "Your friend also taught me how to speak in English. Thank you, Isabella"

"I humbly accept your gratitude" Isabella said as she turned to her best friend still carrying her "Phineas, you were so strong out there"

"Gee, thanks" Phineas thanked her with a small blush "Still though, I don't want to beat you up the next time we fight"

"No we won't" Isabella then complimented "Your feet is so strong that it almost sprained my legs. What a great weapon"

At the Resistance, with their first step of snow, Phineas-2 hid his rose into his hand as Isabella-2 turned

"So, Phineas" Isabella-2 asked "What is something you're going to give me?" he offered the rose to Isabella-2 as she started to blush at her assistant falling in love with her

"I don't know if this is enough, Isabella" Phineas-2 said nervously as Isabella-2 took the rose without regrets

"Are you kidding?" Isabella-2 said in ecstatic "I love roses. Thank you, Phineas. Plus, the part where you command me to stay still, you were so serious out there"

"What? I was going easy on you" Phineas-2 tried to hide his feelings from her

"No, you weren't" Isabella-2 taunted until she thought of a reward for him "Do you know what's missing? That's right! A boy's heart is always rewarded with a girl's kiss"

"What, are you serious?" Phineas-2 excitedly said but he slowly calm down as he asked normally "I mean, you're gonna mean it?"

"Si" Isabella-2 replied as she finally confessed "Because I love you!" she pressed her lips against his lips as everyone awed in unison while other disgusted

Back to Team Phineas, Ferb smirked to the Second Dimension Phineas and Isabella as the first dimension girl blushed afterwards of the kiss with her head tilting awkwardly

"Okay..." Isabella said awkwardly "She loves roses while I loves butterflies. Pretty much the cutest things" without realization, Phineas kissed her on the check in return for all of their times back in Danville

"I guess they deserve a happy ending" Littlefoot said to Ali who is dreamily looking at him while distracted

"No, we do" Ali said as she planted a kiss on their lips, Littlefoot blushed and he enjoyed their ending

"Terra, are you counting kisses?" Ruby asked, hands on her hips as hinted by the whistling sounds done by him

"Total of three" Terra counted "Good thing, only these are at the end as the Winter Solstice has occurred throughout the dusk" As everyone enjoy the winter solstice sunset, Littlefoot parted away from Ali as they turned to see the camera or audiences

"That is all for this Season Finale" Littlefoot said as they watch the Winter Solstice Sunset

"We may have a lot to reveal but we have no time to tell" Ali said in unison "But in Season Three, you'll find out. Curtain Call!"

"Phineas Flynn"

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro"

"Ferb Fletcher"

"Candace Flynn"

"Cera"

"Ducky"

"Petrie"

"Chomper"

"Ruby"

"Terra Samson"

"Ali"

"And I'm Littlefoot" the longneck said as he sign off the series "See you all in the next season of The Land Before Time Advance!"

**The End... for Season 2 (Author's Note is at the last Chapter)**


	11. Author's Note (End of Season 2)

**Author's Note for the Finale**

I would like to congratulate you on reading the whole story of the Movie-Length Fanfiction. A lot of things have run into my ideas into this whole Season Finale. Season Two has ended with 31 Chapters Total from the series, next season will be 20 Chapters and will have another villain to star in the next season. While Furiza is still going to star in the series, more secrets will be revealed. There will be chapters of…

**Isabella's Backstory (Tentative Title)**

Phineas will find out Isabella's history when she is young back at Mexico.

**Searching Terra's Mother (Tentative Title)**

Helen Samson's Disappearance will be continued with the new and desert region of Drulena (Near Border of Razor Valley).

**Monty and Vanessa's Relationship (Tentative Title)**

Their relationship will be revealed but will their warring fathers found out? What will Ferb react?

**Littlefoot and Ali's relationship (Tentative Title)**

Littlefoot and Ali started dating and what else will go wrong?

**Time Mission Saga (5-Chapter Saga)**

Chapters from 1 A.D. to the present, five chapters will feature unusual setting around the saga. Featuring arcs of Doof Dynasty, 1914, Excaliferb, Desert, and 1903 (Desert is exclusive)

**Songs and/or Music inspired on the following events: In First Event Chronological Order**

Back in Gimmelshtump* (Rock Part only) (The Official Opening)

Airplanes - B.O.B featuring Hayley Williams (First scenes of Chapter 14, Act 1 until O.W.C.A)

Perry the Platypus* (Perry's entrance to O.W.C.A and Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz's prison escape)

No One Has to be Alone** (Chomper-2's Supposed Death at Chapter 14, Act 2 and Reunion at Chapter 15, Act 3)

My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up) - Fall Out Boy (Doof Rebellions, The Resistance, Phineas, and Isabella VS Big Normbot Army in Chapter 14, Act 3)

13 (Minecraft Music) (At the beginning of the Enigma Underground until Both Phineas' chat)

Meta Ridley Battle (Metroid Prime Music) (Both Dimension Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella, Team Dinopals, and Chomper-2's getaway and Littlefoot VS Furiza in Chapter 15, Act 2)

What'cha Doin?* (Sad Mission Failure at the end of Chapter 15, Act 2, Isabella's sad forgiveness to Phineas in Chapter 16, Act 2, and Second Dimension Phineas and Isabella's kiss at the end of the Finale)

Robot Riot* (Team Dinopals, Doof Rebellions, Team Phineas, and the Resistance VS 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz Army and Furiza)

Blown Away - Carrie Underwood (Phineas VS Isabella)

Now - Paramore (Littlefoot and Ali VS Furiza and the Omega Weapon)

Don't Wake Me Up - Chris Brown (Phase 2 of Littlefoot and Ali VS Furiza and the Omega Weapon and Littlefoot and Ali's Kiss)

Radioactive - Imagine Dragons (The Heroes' Victory in Chapter 16, Act 3)

Bestest Friends/Best of Friends** (Ending of the Finale)

Avicii - Wake Me Up ft. Aloe Blacc (Originally Uncredited and Electronic Break Only) (Curtain Call)

* - Phineas and Ferb Song

** - The Land Before Time Song

Despite I never own all of these songs and music, Thanks for all the ideas and inspiration on the following events. But Season Three is my next big thing while The Amazing World of Dinopals Season Two will start developing on April. Any questions on this Season Finale? I can reply through PM, no flames or it's a dud. **Goodbye, See You Soon!**


End file.
